My fated mate
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Jean Kirstein has a big secret, despite coming from a family of respectable beta's. He was born an Omega instead. He hides his identity as an Omega until he can find his fated mate. Then he meets the alluring Eren Yeager. Omegaverse, Alpha Eren, Omega Jean, Yaoi, Seme Eren, Uke Jean, fluff, modern A/U, Platonic JeanKasa, Platonic JeanMarco, Smut later, EreJean
1. Chapter 1

**My first Omegaverse story, though I have read many stories and doujins on this. Its my first time writing about it**

 **There aren't enough EreJean Omega fics which I find very dissappointing**

 **anyway, please review, follow and favourite**

Jean sighed heavily as he entered the classroom quietly, attending his first day as a college student. Part of him had never thought he would make it into college, but here he was. Blood, sweat, tears and lack of sleep had all but gotten him here in the end. Sitting by his desk for hours studying, putting his social life on the line. He had finally made it into college.

There had been days he had wanted to tear his hair out and had breakdowns about his future. His mother often having to calm him and reassure him things would be ok. Knowing how much all of this had meant to Jean, due to his insecurities he had harboured as a child. If not for her, he would have quit trying a long time ago.

God knows, he never thought he would ever get this far when he was younger. Seeing himself as a nothing but a loser, having been told so by everyone for most of his childhood. Being treated as the neighbourhood joke and punching bag. Rarely finding a moments peace to himself hen he wasn't being harassed by others.

He had been in the top 5 for academics in high school, but had ranked under the likes of Armin, Annie, Mikasa and Reiner. Ranking in 5th which was still pretty low by his standards. But everything he managed to achieve in school was from hard work, studying and focus. Plus the support of his friends and mother, pushing him along.

However, his mother had praised him proudly crying her eyes out with joy. His best friend Marco suggesting they go out and celebrate. Saying how Jean's hard work had paid off in the end. It was rare anyone like him ever got more than a part time job or succeeded in anything. Try as he might, he would never truly be able to achieve as highly as those above him.

Being treated as the scapegoat of society that was only here for one thing. To continue the species and remain loyal or subservient to the Alpha's that ran the world in the first place. Having to tolerate endless harassment, both physical and emotional abuse from others because of who he was, as emotionally traumatizing as it had been growing up.

Because, he was an Omega. Compared to the likes of Alpha's who flawlessly achieved in everything, he had to work twice as hard just to reach their damn level. It was incredibly frustrating. Wanting to prove he was more than what his breed were stereotyped to be. Underachievers or bottom feeders while being ruled over by Alpha's.

However, nobody knew Jean was an Omega aside from his mother and childhood friend Marco. Keeping it a deadly secret considering his family were renowned for being Beta's. He was a rare breed in a family of average people. He was an Omega, meaning one day he would find his fated Alpha and bare their child, or impregnate them to produce a child.

It was the fate of all Alpha's, to find their mate and make a family with them. It was what all Alpha's dreamed about, their eventual destiny with them fated Alpha. Though to many others it sounded ridiculous. Romanticizing about the fact they were simply there to procreate with a higher status breed to continue a race of beings.

But Jean wasn't like other Omega's, he had known that since he was young. Always aware he was different, that his path as an Omega would not be as easy as most others like himself. Though he was an Omega, Jean was a rare omega. If born female, most were heterosexual and paired with a male Alpha to produce their offspring and create a family together.

If born a female homosexual Omega, they would mate with a female Alpha and somehow procreate. Since they lacked the anatomy to impregnate one another, but were still fated to be together. Sure they dealt with more harassment than most others because of being women, but they were none the less able to find their fated partner in life.

Male Omega's would mate with a female Alpha and produce children with them. Starting a family together with the female defending her mate and keeping him safe from harm. Everyone knew the whole story behind homosexual alpha's and omega's. The male Omega's were able to procreate, being born with a womb that would allow them to give birth.

But Jean wasn't straight, but he wasn't gay either. Jean was bisexual, meaning he liked both men and women. Which meant his fated person could be a man or a woman either way. Though he tried to find them during his adolescence, he had failed miserably and simply accepted he would have to wait till he was old enough. Simply trying to enjoy his childhood as best he could.

He wasn't ashamed of his sexuality, in fact he was highly proud of it and would never let anyone change him. If they couldn't accept him as who he was that was their problem. He liked both men and women equally, he liked chocolate and vanilla. He didn't have a favourite, he simply liked both for different reasons is all.

Though he could easily find an Alpha who wanted to mate with him, he yearned to meet his fated mate. The one whose children he would bear and spend the rest of his life with. He had already been taken advantage of and belittled in the past for being an Omega. He would not go through something like that again, he would rather go through anything else.

He wouldn't change who he was for anyone. He couldn't be forced to like one or the other, he wasn't confused and he wasn't in the closet. He was simply bisexual, simple as that. He was used to the whole bullshit someone of his sexuality received, over time he had simply found retorts to shut them up or blocked it out as it was so much easier.

It was then that he was snapped out of his thoughts, a familiar face greeting him with a smile. Rushing up to him and smacking him on the back playfully with a giant smile. "Yo Jean, you still asleep buddy? You look kind of out of it" Marco teased. He knew early mornings were rough, but it would pay off eventually when they got used to the time rota.

He had sensed that Jean wasn't feeling himself this morning. So, he had decided to distract him and attempt to cheer him up. God know Jean had dealt with enough shit in his life already. But he was glad to know they would be studying together, back then he had been worried if Jean would even get into college at all.

Jean wheezed slightly at the sudden winding on his back. He had been miles away, not even paying attention. The sudden slap on the back waking him from his dazed state instantly. He leaned forward briefly then straightened, looking at Marco with an annoyed face. It was way too early for this shit and he wasn't feeling his best today. He couldn't have just called him or something?

Marco saw his annoyed face and backed off, Jean was known for his temper so he wouldn't push him. Though he wasn't a bad guy exactly, there were days when Jean was just done with everyone's shit. He held up his hands in defeat, knowing not to test him "Geez, someone got out of the wrong side of the bed this morning" he replied.

Jean sighed heavily, he then rubbed the back of his neck weakly. "Just… haven't been sleeping well" he muttered. He wasn't exactly lying about that after all. He really hadn't. For the past few nights, he had been dreaming about a someone. Not just anyone, his fated mate of destiny. He didn't know the gender, only that they had a cheeky smile, green eyes and brown hair.

Waking to find himself in heat or arousal as he dreamed about his fated alpha. Unable to get them out of his mind no matter how hard he tried to distract himself. Having to ease his desires as he thought about being held by or holding his alpha in his arms. But, so far he hadn't found his Alpha and wondered how long he would have to keep waiting for them.

Marco gave him a sympathetic look, though his heat cycle was way off. Jean still had trouble sleeping sometimes. He got a lot of flashbacks from his childhood that caused him panic. The damage of his parents' divorce and abuse at the hands of the neighbourhood kids had been very harsh on Jean. For a long time, it had all but damaged his self-esteem to nothing.

It had taken him a good 5 years in order to get his confidence back. Though it had turned him into a bitter human being for a while, but he had matured a lot since then. "I know something that might cheer you up" he said reassuringly. A small playful smile then spread across Marco's cheeks and he pointed up at the higher levels of the seating.

Jean blinked and looked in the direction Marco was pointing. He then felt his heart skip a beat and his cheeks flush with happiness. Time all but stopping for him in that split second. Bittersweet memories flashing through his mind, the saying was true after all. You never really forgot your first love no matter how hard you tried to.

Mikasa Ackerman, his dream girl and crush since middle school was sat in the back seats. Her dark hair tumbling across her face like a curtain and her black eyes staring into oblivion. She was the most beautiful and amazing woman Jean had ever known. She radiated power, everything you could expect from a pure-blood alpha like her. However, she was not his to have.

They were like the Romeo and Juliet of college, fated never to be together no matter how much he yearned for it. Simply having to watch her from afar and think of what could have been. Of what their relationship could have been like had they ever actually ended up together, though in reality such a thing was impossible for him.

Sometime ago, Jean had confessed his feelings to her after they graduated high school. Expressing 3 years' worth of feelings to her wholeheartedly, feeling like his heart was in his throat. It had taken Marco's advice and self-motivation to ask her to meet him in private after school. Where they would both be, alone and giving him the chance to recollect himself before confessing.

Instead of his dreams where she had smiled and accepted his love, Mikasa had smiled but in a sad way. Rejecting his confession of love and explaining she couldn't feel the same way about him. He had felt like his world fell apart in that second, shock and sadness all but overwhelming him. The girl he had admired and loved for the longest time was rejecting his feelings for him.

His eyes stinging with tears and a sickening feeling overwhelming him. Going into shock and trying to compose himself and not make a scene. Out of fear of looking like a bigger idiot than he felt at the time. His heart now in pieces, shattered beyond repair. Knowing that all these years spent longing after her had been a waste of time.

However, she had explained she had already found her mate and was very happy with them. Saying, that although Jean was a nice guy he was not the one she loved nor her type. All Jean could remember in that moment was thinking that she had probably met a male Omega who had stolen her heart. Someone far cuter and more charming than he had ever hoped to be.

Though he had been upset at the time, Jean had later learned she was in a relationship with Sasha Blouse. A Beta, but someone Mikasa had been crushing on for a long time due to her pure heart and innocence. Instead of following in one's fated path to marry another Alpha or Omega, she had chosen to break the cycle and follow her heart. Choosing to be with Sasha out of love instead of duty.

Instead of getting mad, Jean had been shocked but accepted it. Not wanting to make things more awkward than they already had been in that moment. You couldn't change fate, nor could you force someone to like you. So, instead he supported them and accepted to remain friends. Wanting to act mature about the situation instead of making a scene.

Of course, he had cried his heart out when he got home as one would in that situation. Making sure he was in the sanctuary of his room behind closed doors before he burst into tears. I mean, he had just been rejected by his crush only to learn they were gay and with someone else. That wasn't exactly the easiest thing to deal with.

He then sighed heavily and bowed his head, Marco had never known about being rejected by her. For now, he just presumed Jean had never had the balls to tell her how he felt. He didn't really feel like explaining the whole story now. If he was so curious why not ask Sasha or Mikasa, I'm sure they would be more than happy to explain it bluntly to him.

"I'm not her type" he simply replied coldly. He would rather let the past be in the past instead of being reminded of painful memories. It had been bad enough to know she was unobtainable in the past. He wanted to move on from that and make a fresh start, hopefully just being able to continue their friendship. As long as it meant they could still spend time together.

Marco scoffed, why was Jean being so hard on himself like this. He was a catch; any man or woman would be lucky to have him in their life. But if he kept holding himself back he would never meet anyone. As his best friend, Marco only wanted what was best for Jean. To be happy with someone who would truly treasure him. He deserved that after everything he had endured by himself.

It was then that Mr Levi made his way into the class causing everyone to scatter. He was the uncle of said ex-crush and another Alpha. The Ackerman's were a pure blood family who only mated with and birthed other Alpha's. He too had his own mate, but was another Alpha like himself. Their marriage had not been arranged, simply having fallen in love with her over time, leading him to eventually propose.

She was a teacher at their college, by the name of Hanji Zoe. Being a science teacher and known for being somewhat mental and dramatic. But she was anything but stupid, in fact she was the brightest woman they had ever met. Like the saying went, opposites attract and that was the clear case for their relationship with each other.

He was especially protective over his niece Mikasa after what happened when she was young. However, accepted her relationships with not only her childhood friends and high school ones, but her relationship with Sasha. Though surprised at how she had chosen to be with a Beta, he was secretly proud of her for choosing her own path.

Jean wearily made his way to his seat and placed himself at his usual spot next to Marco. Hoping to just get the day over with and crack some jokes with Connie during break. At least retain some form of normality to his life again. Anything that would allow him to distract himself for a while, chasing these thoughts from his head. Just to get his old routine back.

He was in a particularly shitty mood due to exhaustion and confusion over that dream. Trying to figure out what the hell it meant and who his fated mate could really be. What kind of person they were and what they would look like. God knows the details had been very vague, all he knew was that when he did meet them he would know by instinct.

Why he kept having that dream and if he would ever get the answers he yearned for. He then sighed heavily and tried to relax, ready to start the first of many tiring lessons on his fist day. Wanting to push these thoughts from his head and speak to his friends about it later. God knows, he didn't like speaking about his omega nature openly, just to avoid trouble.

It was then that he sensed it, causing his body to go on red alert. That familiar scent that only Omega's new. The one that revealed one's destiny, the fate of one as an Omega could only understand. A sweet and powerful scent that lured him in, making his body burn and his heart race. The strong scent of an alpha, but not just any alpha however. The scent of his fated mate.

He had waited for this day since he was young. Having dreamed about it ever since he was young and his mother told him of his nature as an Omega. Trying to be as supportive as possible. Though she had blamed herself for him being born an Omega, knowing his life would be anything but easy because of it. However, she still loved him indifferently.

Trying to appear like he was focused and paying attention to the lesson, Jean peered around the classroom slyly. Seeking out the source of this scent and whom was radiating it. A sense of boyish excitement coming about him. This felt like a dream, I mean he had always known it would happen. But it was truly a staple of one's nature as an Omega, meeting their mate for the first time.

After 8 years of waiting, longing and hoping to meet them. In this stuffy classroom, he had finally found his fated mate. His Alpha whom he was destined to be with for the rest of his life. The Alpha who would protect him, mark him and take him as their own. Whose child he would bear or help inseminate his mate with his seed. So they could carry his genes as an alpha and bare their child.

When he found the source of the scent, he was reminded of the feelings he felt that day when he was rejected by Mikasa. Only this time, he was a little more frustrated and angry. No, No, no this had to be some form of joke. This had to be a mistake, fate was just fucking with him here. This person couldn't possibly be the one he was supposed to be with.

 _Green eyes, brown hair and a cheeky smile._

He was reminded of one person who carried that trait, one person whom had those unmistakable features. The one who carried the appearance of his fated mate. There, sat across the room in the mid-section of the isles. Sat beside the likes of Armin Arlert and Annie Leonhart, was Eren fucking Yeager of all people. Three alpha's all sat together in a group.

Alpha's always stayed in packs, grouping together and very rarely being apart. If not then, they were spending time with Beta's. But that was very rarely as they stayed amongst their own species. They tended to prefer staying in cliques of their own status, now wanting to tarnish their reputation with a lower breed than their own.

The sweet scent that was his calling of his fated mate, was being emitted by none other than his old high school rival Eren Yeager. This had to be some form of sick joke, right? He was going to wake up any second and find out that his mate was someone else. That he was just half asleep and this sweet scent belonged to someone else. This just wasn't fair at all.

He and Eren had never really gotten along very well back then. Their opposite opinion and personality clashing really hard. Being labelled as a cat and mouse relationship from the get go. Constantly butting heads, never working well together. I mean to an extent they respected each other for their more admirable traits. But most days they couldn't be around each other without arguing.

Eren was always getting into trouble and starting fights, sometimes with Jean. Being nicknamed "The suicidal bastard" because he was lucky to be alive in most of his confrontations. Always having to be right and never letting anyone speak against him. A strong sense of justice about him and doing everything in his power to succeed and reach his goals. A true Alpha to the core.

Jean finding him to be a pain in the ass, as well as an intolerable little shit. Never understanding how the likes of someone as polite as Armin to be able to tolerate half of Eren's shit. Seeing Eren to be the obnoxious side of being an Alpha, lording over everyone and expecting them to worship the ground he walked on. Honestly, he couldn't stand people like that.

Then there was his adopted sister and Jean's previous symbol of affection, Mikasa. She was always looking out for Eren, keeping him out of trouble and acting like a mother towards him. Despite being an Alpha, she was a naturally warm and kind person when you got to know her. Shown by how loving and affectionate she was with her mate Sasha, often showing a shyer side around her.

Though she was known to be stern and moody when in a bad mood or dealing with Eren. Honestly, she deserved a medal for half the shit she had to deal with in her life. Having to babysit him while dealing with her own future and relationships. At least she had Sasha to support her when times like that arose in the future.

But, he didn't understand, how could this guy be his fated mate? How could it be that Eren was his future partner? He could only go into shock upon realizing the situation in depth. The person he had once hated and fought with in high school, was the person he was fated to be with. He didn't understand, how could someone as frustrating as Eren be his Alpha?

His eyes wide, his mind spacing out as if he were in some form of dream. Gripping his pencil loosely and barely aware of any sound or movement beside him. Just trying to figure this whole situation out. He had never thought his first day and college would be this dramatic or life changing, he really didn't know what to think at all.

* * *

Eren sat in his seat, gripping his pen and his eyes gleaming darkly. He could smell them, the familiar sweet scent of an Omega. Not just any Omega, his fated mate of destiny. The Omega who belonged to him and him alone. The person whom had been born to meet him, whom would one day carry his child and stand beside him as his fated partner.

Though it had been faint when he had entered the classroom earlier, he had indeed recognized their because they were not in heat, it was weaker than usual. But his body had gone into action, every instinct telling him that this person was his. That he must claim them, that he must find them and make them his. For they were fated to be together.

Though pretending to be paying attention, being an alpha dazing out would barely affect his grades. Though he had experienced some stumbles as a child, he had soon found his natural dominance. He had been around mostly Alpha's his entire life, but had been taught by his father whom was a doctor. That Omega's carried a particularly sweet scent that only Alpha's knew.

But around his fated mate of destiny, that scent would be far sweeter than any other. An almost addictive scent that gave one the feeling as if they were drunk almost. That was how he would know they were his mate. So, it seemed on his first day of college, he was to meet his fated partner. The future bearer of his children. The person whom he would one day come to spend the rest of his life with.

Slowly, he averted his gaze and scanned the classroom silently. His eyes gleaming in an almost predatory way. Seeking out the source of the scent amongst the many heads of the classroom that surrounded him. It was then that his eyes widened and a playful smile spread across his face. Having found the source of the scent, though it was very unexpected indeed. He was none the less happy.

This was what all Alpha's were taught about as children, that they must find their Omega mate. The bearer of their offspring, the person they must protect as their future mate. His mate, his Omega, his future partner was none other than Jean Kirstein. His ex-rival and secret crush in middle school. It seems fate had brought them together once more.

However, he had been barely aware of the fact that Jean was an omega in high school. Only rarely catching a whiff of his scent every now and again. Since Jean had avoided him like the plague. He wondered if anyone else knew Jean was an Omega, it was rather surprising given his family were infamous for being Beta's. He smirked playfully at this new piece of info he had on his ex-rival.

So, it seemed that the reason behind Jean's dislike of him had been because he was an Omega. Hoping to hide the truth of his identity from everyone as to not give anything away. Part of him had respected that, though Omega's were usually told they had to obey obediently, Jean had always stood up to him and confronted him.

He then averted his gaze back to the front before Levi would scold him. The guy wasn't the most feared Alpha in this college for nothing, he had a temper that rivaled his adopted sister after all. The last thing he wanted on his first day of college was to get into trouble with an older and stronger Alpha, especially not his adopted sisters uncle.

But, he would have to have private words with his little Omega sometime soon. About their new relationship as mates, though Jean would probably try and fight against it. Not that Eren minded, he loved ones who played hard to get. Besides, there was no fighting the red string that tied their fated destiny together after all.


	2. C2: Mates

**I actually didn't plan on updating so soon, but since everybody was so eager here you go**

 **Jean and Eren contemplate their bond as mates to their friends**

 **slight angst and fluff**

Jean sat silently at a table with Marco, his head rested on his hands thoughtfully. This was a big deal, this was a serious moment, holy shit this felt like a dream. But it was actually happening. God he could feel himself shaking like a leaf, but he tried to remain calm and just keep a clear head. Though that was easier said than done.

He couldn't stay calm, he couldn't keep himself composed, he could feel himself shaking and panicking. I mean how did anyone remain calm in a moment like this knowing he met his soulmate. This was a very serious matter, a life changing moment for any Omega to experience. The day they found the Alpha they would forever belong with.

All of his life he had dreamed about this moment, waited for it to happen since he was a child. His mother having explained the bond of destiny to him since he was a young boy and his Omega nature had been revealed. Now it was actually happening, he was meeting his mate for the first time in his life.

He had never known what they would look like or what kind of person they would be. Creating many scenarios or made up figures in his imagination, fantasizing about his future life. Thinking he would be a romantic, gentle or even playful person with a big heart. Oh, how wrong he had been, that his imagined mate would be his complete opposite altogether.

A metaphorical hammer had been smashed against his fragile glass heart and smashed it into a million pieces. All of his hopes and dreams had been stomped into the ground. He was somewhat angry about this, to the point he wanted to cry out of frustration no matter how uncool that looked or who may seem him in such a state.

He had a lot of complex emotions running through him right now that he wanted to express. That the guy was nothing like he had ever imagined as a dream prince he believed he would end up with was far from the truth. He wasn't charming, or sweet or gentle, he had really gotten the short straw here in terms of luck.

Of all the people it could have been, it was Eren fucking Yeager, his ex-rival and a giant pain in Jean's ass. The very guy who had caused him endless problems and stress back when they were stupid kids. Scratch it being a dream it was a fucking nightmare instead. Why couldn't it have been Mikasa instead? God he hated his life.

He wanted to go back to the days when he was happy about finding his mate, when he lived in blissful naivety of whom it could be. Not living in this hell where he knew whom it was and hated it with a passion. Though he was not usually one for being a day drinker, right now a nice cold frosty beer sounded good right about now.

Back when he had been through trials and tribulations when he was younger; he used many ways to cope with stress and heartbreak. When he was a kid he comfort ate, and because kids still bullied him he ate more. In middle school, he sulked, cried and sketched as a form of stress relief. Now that he was in college he could drink instead.

He would never truly forget his first love, which in this case was Mikasa. Of course, he was going to be hurt about the fact he was being cheated here by being fated to be with a guy who supposedly hated him. But he knew better than that, what was done was done. As much as he hated this situation, there was no denying the fact that Eren was his mate.

However, he would rather die than admit that openly to the entire campus. _"Oh yeah, my fated mate happens to be a fucking douchebag whose guts I can't stand. Feel free to laugh your asses off"_ Jean thought to himself mentally. He wanted to laugh at himself for getting into this mess, times like these made him hate he was ever born an Omega.

As much as he hated to admit it, he knew the truth. You could not prevent the hands of fate or stop the red string that bound you together. This had been his fate ever since he was born into this world. He just wished it could have been anyone else that he would be entering his future with. Someone who was actually a decent person.

You imprinted or discovered your mate based on scent, and he had done so completely by surprise. It just so happened that his old rival happened to be the person he was fated to be with. However, he could stop panicking as to what would happen when Eren found out about this. What he would do with this newfound information and bond between the two of them.

Eren was an obnoxious, short tempered little shit with a hella cocky attitude. He would probably lord this over Jean and make fun of him to no end. That was what worried him the most. He was an Alpha, top of the food chain amongst all of them. To go against him would not only be risky as to his status, but impossible. Alphas were purebreds, the best of the best.

There was a reason they were presidents of companies, CEO's, doctors, lawyers, businessmen etc. The highest paid jobs and the highest ranking ones to boot, all in the highest forms of power, ones that commanded authority and respect from others. Marking their place in the food chain were nobody could go against them.

They were stronger, smarter and very powerful as shown by Eren's status. His father was a high-end doctor and respected in his field of expertise; he was one of the few alpha that despite his power didn't brag or abuse it. Eren his only child would be taking over from him someday. Something Jean dreaded, someone as cocky as Eren as a doctor.

His mother had been brought into the alpha life at a young age, but despite her husband being as high class as he was lived a peaceful life. She was a beta like Marco, but none the less one to be respected for her temper and intelligence. She was a stern but caring mother and one of the only people next to Mikasa capable of keeping him in line.

He was so fucked, he was so utterly screwed he didn't know what to do. He couldn't hide as his Omega nature would be obvious to his mate due to his strong scent. Eren would soon confront him about this and he knew it. He wouldn't be able to avoid him forever, they were fated after all. They would eventually have to meet in person and talk about it.

All the while Jean had been panicking, his best friend had become worried about his friend's well being. Seeing that there was something on his mind and he was trying desperately to stay calm. Marco saw his best friends troubled expression and became concerned. He had noted something had been bothering Jean all through class but couldn't speak to him about it.

Unless it was serious, you knew better than to disturb Levi Ackerman when he was teaching. It never ended well for that person, more often than not they would end up regretting it. "Jean, buddy. You doing ok?" he asked worriedly. If he was feeling sick he could go home, he would bring him the paperwork and they could study together after the day was over.

He shouldn't force himself if he was feeling bad, that would only make it worse. Jean was known for hiding a lot of his problems until they inevitably bit him in the ass, depending on how serious they were. It wasn't good to put strain on the body or push yourself if you were feeling that bad after all.

Jean shifted in his seat, Marco was his best friend and knew that he was an Omega. He had helped him protect this secret ever since he was in middle school. He could tell the guy anything and the guy would always be there for him. Next to his mother, Marco was one of the most important people in his life. He would do anything for the guy.

But this was not just any bad day or frustration, this was a very life changing experience. He was meeting his mate, his future partner, his life partner and life mate. The person he would spend the rest of his life with. From the day, he had been born as an omega he had been aware he was different from everyone else. He had a destiny to find his mate and bear their child, or impregnate an alpha with his seed.

He took a deep breath, I mean he couldn't this forever. He had to tell Marco sometime, the guy wouldn't breathe a word. It would be their personal secret and he could give him advice on what to do. "I…. I think I found my alpha Marco" he explained shyly. Being a Beta, Marco would never understand the strong bond between a fated alpha and Beta, but he was aware of how important it was.

Marco blinked and went silent taking it all in. He then became serious and leaned across the table, now more alert than he had been before. Aside from Jean's mother, he was the only one aware Jean was an omega. When his mother could not, he had been assigned to protect him and keep him from harm. So of course, he would be involved when it came to finding Jean's soulmate Alpha. He was his best friend after all, how could be not be.

They shared everything with each other, they had been inseparable since middle school. He had been there when Jean came out as Bi and when he learned he was an Omega. He had stood by him then and he would stand by him now, that much hadn't changed in the least. So whatever was wrong, Jean didn't need to be afraid to tell him.

"Are you serious Jean? Is that why you were acting weird earlier?" he said in a somewhat panicked tone trying not to hiss. Who were they? Was it a boy or a girl? Was it someone they both knew? Obviously, it wasn't Mikasa as she had mated happily with their classmate Sasha. Now that they were bonded, she would no longer be affected by other Omega's like others would be.

Jean smirked ironically, oh how funny this would be to tell Marco. He would be surprised if Marco didn't laugh his ass off at the end of this conversation. A massive irony, the person he hated most was actually his fated mate whom he would forever be bound to. This was like a crappy rom-com; where two people who hated each other fell in love.

"Yeah, but not just because of that. Honestly, I swear fate is taking the piss out of me" he chuckled awkwardly. This felt like the worst day of his life to date, even more painful than the day he had been rejected by Mikasa. Someone whom he had butted heads with in middle school was his alpha; how could it not be a joke.

Marco looked surprised by this and even more worried. Was it someone they hated? He couldn't imagine who it could be, not Connie obviously and certainly not him so who? He looked at Jean calmly with "Tell me eyes" he couldn't stand not knowing. It was obviously causing Jean stress. Whatever was the matter he would do his best to help him.

Eventually the pressure and Marco's expression cracked him, at least telling one person would help him feel better. He would have to tell his mother sooner or later too, hopefully she would help him through all this. He would probably laugh and honestly, he felt like doing so himself. How else was he supposed to handle this.

Jean looked away, his hand now rested over his mouth. Looking into the distance, a complex expression on his face. He really had no idea about to feel about this whole thing himself. "Its Eren" he replied eventually his tone blunt. There he said it, now Marco knew who it was. Hopefully he wound understand his frustration and confusion now, though he had a feeling he may also laugh at him.

Marco sat there silently, before his expression became one of disbelief which slowly changed into one of shock. Nearly jumping across the table and slamming his hands on it. Eren Yeager was Jean's mate? The guy whom he had butted heads with since they were fifteen? He was Jean's fated partner for life?! No wonder the guy was so frustrated.

The two hadn't exactly been on good terms when they were younger, fighting like there was no end. A constant tension between the two, so strong you could sense it whenever they were in a room together. The guy whom Jean had once spent arguing and occasionally throwing fists at was Eren? Holy shit no wonder he was so frustrated. That was a lot to take in, considering they were fated partners.

" _Are you serious Jean?"_ Marco hissed under his breath. Holy shit, as a beta he could never understand the passionate bond between an Alpha and Omega. But with it he never had to worry about going into heat or pheromones. But he knew how serious the outcome of being an Omega was. Every month he would go into heat, having to take medication to suppress his pheromones and worrying about being attacked and mocked by Alpha's.

He had so many mixed feelings about his, how was he supposed to feel. Oh, my god I'm so happy for you Jean, or holy shit your fated to mate with your ex rival from middle school. He couldn't do anything but sit there with a semi open mouth, trying to take this all in and try and convince himself that this was a very well formed joke of Jean's.

Jean blushed shamefully and nodded, the scent had been enough to know. Just looking at Eren sent him into a fit of desire, his blood boiling and his heart racing. His pheromones and desires going wild just being around him. But then again, that was what happened when two fated mates came into contact with one another.

Marco leaned back trying to compose himself and not draw unwanted attention. They had to remain calm and serious about this, despite the fact it was indeed a big deal here. "Does Eren know about this?" he asked sternly. Though he wasn't a bad guy to say, being an Alpha Eren obviously was in a higher rank than Jean. He was the son of a high-class doctor and heir to the business.

He could take advantage of Jean in many ways due to being an Omega. That was something he would never allow to happen to his best friend. Not if he had anything to say about it. He would always protect Jean, he may have been a Beta and expected to serve Omega's, but that did not strip him of his moral code whatsoever.

Jean shook his head, god he hoped not. Knowing Eren he would tell the entire school and put him in danger. That was something Marco and his mother had tried to prevent his whole life. It had been bad enough as a kid when they physically abused him for not only being chubby but also an Alpha, treating him like a joke.

Marco sighed heavily and leaned back, trying to think of a solution. "We can call your mum about this later. For now, just try not to stress about it too much ok?" he suggested kindly. The more he worried about it, the worse he would feel. It was best to keep a calm head through all this and try stay rational.

Jean smiled gratefully, Marco really was the best friend a guy could have. So caring and sweet, now if only he could find himself a cute girlfriend or boyfriend if he was into guys, that he could look after instead of his ass. I mean, spending all of his time listening to and helping him with his problems had to be boring.

* * *

Eren sat smirking at his table, his green eyes gleaming with amusement. Trying to retain the urge to laugh his ass off. Oh, this was just too rich, he had known for so long that he and Jean had a connection. When they were younger, aside from Jean's pride there had been something else that caused him conflict. A strong urge, desire and scent that had lingered near Jean back then.

Now he understood why, Jean was his omega. His fated mate, the partner who would one day bear his child. No wonder he carried such a sweet scent about him and stood out so much Though, for an Omega he certainly cut stereotypes clean in half. He was nothing like how Omega's were supposed to be, but Eren liked that about him. He hated boring, passive people.

Jean was a hard worker and indeed smart, he had ranked in the top 5 in school. Even above him who was an Alpha. Showing that he indeed had skill to outrank someone like him in the past. He was stubborn, strong willed, passionate and bilingual. He was everything someone would want in a partner, but of course he belonged to Eren. His scent made that clear already.

Armin saw Eren's smirk and was a little afraid by it. Eren only smirked like this when something amusing happened, or someone he hated got into trouble. In short, it meant trouble. He had been like this since their class earlier, he had been stealing glances at Jean all lesson. Making him wonder if he had a prank set or something for the poor guy. He wouldn't put it against him.

Meanwhile, Mikasa sat there silently watching Eren. She knew him too well, he was up to mischief. But she would make sure that whatever he had planned would not come to fruition. She had seen him staring at Jean all lesson and knew it would not be for no reason. She had dragged Eren out of many fights between the two of them in the past.

Jean had previously confessed to her in middle school which had upset Eren. Lashing out and sulking in his room for days on end until Carla and herself finally managed to calm him down. Not just because he was overprotective of her. But because he too carried feelings for Jean. His jealousy had gotten the better of him.

Though Armin and Marco had no idea, being the perceptive person she was. Mikasa had been able to tell straight away how Eren felt about his rival. He was just too awkward to confess it. Yes, the infamously hot headed suicidal bastard that was her adopted brother was in fact a massive dork and incredibly awkward when having a crush.

Eren was hot-headed and stubborn, as was obvious to everyone who knew him. But he was also awkward, passionately emotional and protective of those he cared about. Of course, he would act that way around someone he liked. He had never been good at voicing his feelings honestly, even as a child. It was one of his biggest flaws.

As Alpha's they had been told about their destinies with an omega mate and their roles in life from a young age. Being the top of the food chain and automatically respected by the other ranks. However, so far their family was the only one known not to abuse their roles in the food chain, only using their status when necessary to do so.

Armin had been bullied as a child because of his intelligence and alpha ranks. He was a sweet kid and his intelligence shone through as an Alpha. Though he had not found his mate yet. He had been abused physically by neighbourhood kids growing up, often running home to his grandpa in tears for comfort. Even when Eren and Mikasa saved him.

Mikasa had been a natural Alpha from birth, coming from two noble families. The Asian clan and the Ackerman family. Having been raised by her uncle Levi after her parents were murdered. Though he didn't show it openly, Levi did love Mikasa dearly and was very protective over her. Always having her well being and best interests at heart.

However, instead of finding an Omega mate or marrying another Alpha. She had broken the mould and instead decided to court with Sasha Blouse, a Beta and the token of her affections. Mikasa loved Sasha regardless of her ranking because she made her happy. Though she knew many other alphas would not approve and mock her, she ignored them and followed what her heart wanted.

Her uncle Levi had happily supported her decision, seeing how happy Sasha made her. The two seemingly perfect for each other, balancing each other out. Helping Mikasa find peace after her very traumatic childhood, which relieved him. Openly stating that after Sasha came into her life, Mikasa seemed visibly happier and more open about her emotions.

He too had married a fellow Alpha but not out of obligation but too out of love. Hanji was his soulmate and made him happy. Though she did not act like an alpha, far from classy. Her intelligence and temper showed her ranks. She acted as a stepmother/aunt towards Mikasa and was always there when she needed a female opinion on a matter.

But she did understand the strong bond a fated Alpha and Omega had. Two mates who were fated to be together, mates for life and eventually becoming bonded in body and soul. "You've find them haven't you. Your mate" she replied bluntly. While she had known, Jean was Eren's crush, who would have guessed he would end up being Eren's fated partner.

She just hoped he wouldn't do anything to the poor guy. While she loved Eren like a brother and knew deep down he was a good guy. She knew when he pushed the limit and went too far. He did sometimes let his temper and stubbornness get the better of him. She only hoped he wouldn't accidentally take it out on Jean.

Armin gasped and became physically stunned, Eren had found his mate? This soon? Who was it? Did they know him? Being gay, Eren would only ever mate with another male. Though many females had once flocked to his side in hoards; around age fifteen Eren had openly come out as gay. Leaving many broken hearts in his wake.

Eren grinned mischievously "Was it that obvious?" he teased. Despite having been friends with her since they were kids, he was still stunned by Mikasa's unique perception. Yes, he had found his mate. He had found him at last after years of waiting for him. But of course, he had known since middle school that he and Jean were meant to be together.

Though he had been bitter at Jean liking his sister back then, now there was no way he could escape him. They were bound by fate, he could try and run but they would be together in the end. They could play this game of cat and mouse for a while, but in the end they would have to face reality and accept their relationship.

"Who is it?" Armin asked eagerly. Now that he had said it he had to tell them who it was. It would just annoy him endlessly if Eren just kept it to himself like this. It wasn't fair to hide secrets from your friends. He too knew about the bond between Alpha's and Omega's and longed for the day he would experience it himself.

Mikasa sighed heavily, Eren really needed to stop teasing Armin like this. Though Eren found it amusing, in all honesty she just found it annoying. She was only used to it having grown up with him. "It's Jean" she replied wearily. There, now the tension was over and he could quit playing games. Honestly, she didn't know how she tolerated Eren's behaviour sometimes, maybe years of being around him had gotten her used to it.

Eren frowned and pouted at her, now she had spoiled the surprise. Did she get a kick out of pissing him off or something? "What the hell Mikasa?" he grumbled. Why did she have to spoil everything? But then again, she had known about his crush for years. He was surprised she hadn't outed him about it sooner.

Mikasa said nothing and sipped her coffee, she was just telling the truth. She had done nothing wrong per say, she had simply told the truth plain and simple. So Eren could stop sulking any minute now, if he would be so kind. He looked like a little child who had gotten caught stealing from the cookie jar at a young age.

Armin was stunned, Jean? As in Eren's middle school rival, the guy he had spent his time arguing with and getting into regular fights with. The guy whom he got moody with and complained about constantly. "Eren?!" Armin could only reply in awe. Why hadn't he said anything, mind you their spats made more sense with sexual tension. But why hadn't Eren said anything about this sooner?

Eren averted his gaze trying not to blush, having been caught out here. Meanwhile he could see the slightly amused smile on Mikasa's face. Damn it, why did she tease him so much. Well, now he had to confess 4 years' worth of embarrassing secrets about his crush. Just when things had been going well he had to be thrown into this situation because of his damn sister.

"I dunno, I mean. He's a pain in the ass, he annoys the hell out of me. I hate that damn smug grin he always wears and how cocky he is. But god damn it, that smirk of his, that look he makes when he's thinking or daydreaming. That body of his when he used to do gym, he's blingual…" Eren babbled. His heart rate getting faster by the minute.

His face by this point was redder than Mikasa's scarf. Finding it hard not to trail off, he really liked Jean and it was obvious by this point. Of all people, he had to tell his friends in the most embarrassing way possible. Fuck, he looked so uncool right now and he hated it. Neither of them better tell anyone in their class about this especially not Jean. He would never be able to live it down otherwise.

Armin could only chuckle, he had never seen Eren so flustered before "You really do have it bad for him" he teased. But in a way, he was happy for Eren, he had fallen in love and hard. The bond he shared with Jean was of fate and something very special indeed. He should enjoy this feeling, because it would stay with him for the rest of his life.

Mikasa gazed at him quietly, her protective side coming out "As long as he makes you happy Eren, that's all I want. But _don't_ you try anything with Jean, at least try and be romantic with him" she replied firmly. If he really cared about Jean as a person and as his omega, he would court him properly and treat him right. Or she would have words with her uncle and Carla; and he knew how scary they could be.

Eren blinked then became serious, a calm expression on his face. Though he would indeed tease Jean, he would never do anything to seriously upset him. He loved Jean, he was his mate after all. He then nodded silently in understanding. Though he acted cocky and eager about this, he was also really scared about it. He had waited for the moment he would find his fated partner and now he had.

He was feeling so many emotions right now, the biggest being shock and happiness. How could he not after all? How was anyone supposed to react knowing they had found their soulmate. He then gripped his hands tightly into balled fists and nodded, he would never dream of doing Jean harm. Emotionally, physically or psychologically, he just wanted him to realize their bond.

Though, given how Jean was as stubborn as he was. That was going to be easier said than done. certainly proving to be hard work in the future. Though with the help of Mikasa and Armin, he would learn to be patient. But he didn't know long he would hold out before he had to make Jean his.


	3. C3: Marking

**I'm back baby**

 **Hope you like the new chapter**

Jean sighed wearily as he stepped out of the back door wearily. Thank god it was his break, he seriously needed a breather. While he enjoyed his job to an extent, the customers could often be a pain. If not for the fact he got along well with the manager and he had made friends with some of his co-workers. He would probably look at another place to work, somewhere closer to his college apartment and with better pay.

People being difficult with orders, people making a mess, harassing customers or being impatient. While he was used to it by now, it sure as hell didn't get any easier. People who worked in hospitality or customer service got way too much shit for simply doing their job. Simply trying to make their customers happy and most days getting nothing but abuse for it.

Thank god for this short period of time in which he could get time off when things got quiet. A little thing he called "Jean time" where he could enjoy the fresh air and get himself a quick bite and drink. This place had some pretty good leftovers, keeping him well fed. Hell it would help feed him give how broke he would be while a college student. Thanks to his job he would be able to have some income in his pocket.

God knows he needed it by now, he couldn't even remember the last time he ate. Sometimes he was amazed by his ability to balance being a freshman at college and having a part time job. Given he would have study dates, his monthly heats, college classes and a part time job. He would have very little to no free time whatsoever. Not something he really enjoyed very much.

Luckily, he was able to claim the job during high school. So, he could help pay his rent and hopefully still afford to eat food aside from any leftovers he may get from his job at this place. I mean his mum sometimes sent him care packages being the caring mother she was. But he felt bad about it as it felt he was relying on her. Though grateful for them, he took pride in his independence and taking care of himself.

He then leaned against the wall a short distance away from the door. Enjoying the breeze of the cool night air on his skin, enjoying being out in the fresh air than the stuffy restaurant. God knows being on your feet all night and constantly having to tend to people. It got pretty stressful using up more energy than you realized leaving you utterly exhausted by the end of it.

It wasn't exactly a bad place by any means, in fact the place was really respectable and took care of the premises really well. A break after all the activities was nothing short of a wonderful feeling. But he didn't plan on doing this sort of job for the rest of his life, no sir. He had dreams, he had hopes, and he planned on chasing them until he finally reached his goal. His dream of becoming a police officer.

His gaze lifted to the star lit sky above him, so deep and blue. Stretching out forever like an endless pool of midnight with glittering white orbs so high above him. Shining so brightly and warming his soul. For a brief moment of his life, he felt calm and peaceful inside. Not a care in the world and in a pretty good mood. Feeling good of himself and eager to finish his shift and head back home.

Suddenly, his peaceful silence was broken by a voice. Though he had not expected them to find him, nor to know where he worked. They had only just met for the first time after all. "Love the uniform Kirstein, really compliments your figure" a familiar voice teased. It hugged him in all the right places, he very much liked what he saw indeed. Though he wished he could take a photo.

Puberty had done a good job on Jean since middle school. He had a great figure, a nice ass and great legs. Those cheekbones were really detailed, who knew the jerk he used to argue with would become such a hottie. Fate had truly been kind to him by blessing him with Jean as his mate, he wondered if he could be any happier than he was now.

Jean panicked, that voice. No way, this had to be a dream, he was just half asleep from working so hard, it couldn't be him. Only Marco knew where he worked, and he promised to keep it a secret. I mean nobody would mind since he was a freshman now. But he didn't exactly like telling the wrong people where he worked in case they took advantage of him.

Part time jobs were not unusual in college, everyone had one. Connie worked behind a bar with Reiner and Annie. Sasha worked at a fast food joint and Marco worked at as a delivery guy. But all through school he had kept it hidden in hopes of never being found out by any teachers. He didn't need a bad rep for getting a job despite being a troublesome yet skilled student.

He gripped his hands into fists, annoyed that his brief moment of piece had been interrupted by Eren of all people. Could he not get any damn peace and quiet from this guy at all? He had tolerated him through high school and middle school, hoping to part ways after then. However, they had ended up attending the same damn college much to his chagrin.

Now he learned that this same shit was also his fated alpha mate. Could this get any worse? Yes, it could, because now Eren had managed to find out where he worked. Worst fucking day of his life to date. He didn't really fancy having Eren as a future customer because he could get away with harassing and insulting him in the work place.

He then shot Eren a warning glare, trying to hint that he just wanted to be alone "Not everyone can be a rich doctor's son Yeager. Some of us have to work for our future" he hissed. He wasn't in the mood for Eren's shit right now, if he came here to gloat he didn't want to hear it. He was already in a shitty mood from work and knowing that Eren of all people was his damn Alpha.

Given his rankings, Eren probably just came to tease the ever-loving crap out of him. He wouldn't put it against him, Eren was capable of being a petty and rather harsh individual like that. If he didn't like you or had a bone to pick with you, he would openly make this fact known with little to no hesitation about it whatsoever.

He was well aware that Omega's were a joke in the mating world which is why he kept it a secret for so long. He didn't need them poking fun at him like they did when he was a child. When they weren't picking on him for being a mama's boy or chubby, they were making fun of him for being an Omega. Calling him a loser and a failure, shattering his self esteem at a young age.

But things were different now, his new life and persona keeping up a disguise of sorts. Besides with his personality, intelligence, grades and good leadership skills. If he didn't say anything, people would just assume him to be a Beta and he could happily live with that. He would have rather been mistaken as an above average beta than be revealed to be an Omega. He knew if anyone found out about it, especially if he went into heat, he would be in deep shit.

But now that Eren knew his omega identity, any hopes of living in peace were shattered. Knowing what Eren could do with this information made his blood run cold at the very thought of word getting out. He was in a powerful position and if he wanted he could blackmail Jean or even reveal his info if he wished. He wouldn't put it against Eren, he could be a piece of shit sometimes and wasn't against getting revenge.

Eren scoffed and raised an eyebrow, a smirk on his face "Wow. An Omega speaking back to an Alpha, that's a fist I have to say" he teased smugly. Though he was impressed by Jean's attitude, first time any Omega had ever had the balls to stand up to him. Most he had ever met were passive, polite or soft spoken. Knowing their place and living reasonably peaceful lives. Most Omega's lived average lives and had regular lower tier jobs for bottom feeders.

But Jean wasn't like other omega's, he spoke his mind even when it wasn't best to do so. He had good leadership skills and was a loyal person, anyone would find that admirable in a mate. He was a rare form of Omega that was not very common of their breed. He carried all of the traits of being a Beta, above average skills. But was born an Omega instead capable of bearing a child or impregnating a female alpha.

He then silently approached Jean to which the latter stood up reader to protect himself. He had fought with Eren before, nothing he couldn't handle. Nothing would make him happier than to punch Eren's smug face. Then it happened, faster than Jean could process and taking him completely by surprise. Having expected to be punched and end up with a sore face or more later. Not anything like this.

Eren slammed his foot one side of Jean against the wall to stop him getting away. His green eyes gleaming with dominance and a threatening aura, warning Jean not to test him further. He was out of his league here and if he tried anything, he would be the one who would be in trouble. If any of his co-workers heard him he could lose his job and god knows he would need it during college.

Jean felt a shiver run down his spine, but he stood firm and held his ground. He wouldn't back down, he simply gripped his fists tighter and stared back into those green orbs bravely. He was pinned to the wall here by Eren and he knew better than to escape. He could see the gleam in his eyes, meaning how serious he was. If he wanted to, he could beat the shit out of him and have him submissive in seconds.

There were all sorts of things that Eren could do to Jean as an Alpha and get away with it. Alpha's had all the power in the world being the sharks of society, nothing was out of their reach or unattainable. If Eren demanded something of him he had to listen no matter what and follow through, that was simply a taste of the authority Eren had.

Eren watched Jean silently, glad he was being obedient. Though in reality he meant no threat to Jean at all, simply not wanting him to cause him any trouble. As he knew how rebellious Jean could be. Honestly, he loved that about Jean. He remained true to himself despite being an alpha and refused to bow down to their hierarchy. He stood out from the rest and took pride in doing so which he respected.

He then sighed heavily, his breath like fog in the cold night air. Giving him, the appearance of a dragon preparing to breath pure fire. His wild green eyes shining in the dark like jewels. A predatory look in his eyes which sent shivers down his spine. He was silently threatening Jean to not try anything, knowing it would not be wise to do so. Though like he said he wouldn't actually so anything.

He then reached out slowly, causing Jean's breath to hitch slightly. Half expecting Eren to strangle him and threaten him for speaking out against him. To put him in his place as it was. However, instead what happened next really threw Jean for a loop. Instead of hurting him, Eren instead reached for his clothes. Not even in an aggressive way, just a very forward manner.

Eren slowly undid Jean's top buttons of his blouse, flashing his toned and forming chest from under his clothes. Exposing his skin to the cool night air and causing him to shiver at the sudden cool contact. Given it was September the temperature wasn't exactly warm, as you can expect. So, he could feel Goosebumps forming on his skin due to his revealed flesh as his uniform was opened slowly.

Eren didn't look away, his gaze pinned to Jean's body. He had such beautiful skin, ever so slightly tanned and rosy from body heat. He had a nice body, puberty and his work toning his body nicely. Fated mates or not, Jean was insanely his type and had been so since middle school. He had just become even more alluring during their time apart. He couldn't wait till he eventually got a taste of Jean.

Jean shuddered, and his heart skipped in chest wildly. A million different thoughts rushing through his mind as he tried to focus on what the hell was actually going on right now. He had come out for a breather before he would go inside and get some food. How had it ended up being confronted by Eren and possibly being harassed around the back of his work?

Eren was stronger than him being an alpha, if he wanted he could overpower him after a lengthy struggle. Was that what he was here for? Was Eren going to rape him? God, he felt sick inside. I mean given his position, despite their fate as mates Eren could get away with such things if he wanted. There was nothing to say he couldn't thanks to their ranks as Alpha and Omega.

Eren saw his reaction and softened, a feeling of guilt washing over him. He hadn't meant to scare Jean that much, simply warn him of whom he was messing with here. That he should know better. He was an asshole sometimes and he could admit that, but he was not nearly as bad as others like him. Some Alpha's abused their status to abuse Omega's openly because they felt they could.

He would happily tease and put Jean in his place, but to an extent he respected him aside from his feelings for him. Even he knew his limits of when he had gone too far and should stop. He then leaned forward, causing Jean to panic and close his eyes. Expecting for pain and something awful to happen. But he would never regret it, he would never back down even if it was an Alpha.

That was when he felt it, the sharp pain. But not like the kind he had been expecting, teeth dug into his neck sharply and he felt blood being drawn. Eren was biting him, not punching him. Sinking his teeth into his neck, marking him. He gripped his hands tighter into fists, his nails digging in. Gritting his teeth, refusing to let a sound escape his lips as much as it hurt.

He felt himself want to whimper and stiffen at the pain rushing through his body. Small tears threatening to pour down his face as he felt his neck burning and aching in pain. But he refused to beg, he refused to cry and he refused to give Eren the satisfying response he knew that he wanted to hear. Jean would never show how much it really hurt.

Eren bit harder, until he knew he had bitten deep enough. The coppery flavour of Jean's blood mixing in with saliva. The scent of Jean wafting up his nose as he did so. A new sensation rushing through him. At least with this any other Alpha knew he belonged to Eren. They would not go near him and it would be easier for Jean not to go into heat for a while. Now that he belonged to him.

Anyone who attempted to make a move on someone else's fated and marked mate was an idiot. Regardless of whether or not they were an alpha or a beta, it never ended well for them. He then pulled away, leaving Jean in a haze his face a mixture of pain and fear. He then removed his foot and straightened up, wiping the remaining blood from his lips carefully.

Watching Jean silently as he did so, sensing the fear in his eyes. He had hoped for it to be less painful, but that couldn't be avoided fully. But the deed was done, now everyone would know that Jean was his Alpha, or at least back off of him. He had done enough, and it was best he back off and go back to his dorm room. He had made himself known and marked Jean as his mate, so far a large chunk of his plan had been done.

He then slowly stalked off down the alleyway, a mix between frustrated and aroused. Jean was really inside his head, he could feel his body screaming for another taste of Jean. But he had to be patient, at least for now people would know Jean had been claimed until the bite healed up. His heat would go down for a while and he would be safe, at least for a month or so.

"I was serious about that outfit" he replied defiantly his tone almost playful. He was a bit of a kinky guy and loved a guy in a uniform, be it polite, doctor, or even the one he was currently wearing. Jean in particular really flipped his switch badly. Those smouldering golden amber eyes of his reflected in the light like pure honey. So beautiful.

As Jean attempted to compose himself, still in shock but gripping and un-gripping his hands. Trying to figure out if this whole situation was dream or not, at this point he had no idea anymore. He then looked up at Eren silently, his face bright red from more than just the cold. Not knowing what to do with himself, in utter disbelief that Eren hadn't attacked him like he expected.

Eren turned to look at him, their eyes locking with one another's for a while. A silent conversation being shared between the two. The stars twinkling brightly up above them. A conversation of understanding and semi respect being shared between the two males, understanding what was happening. What the other was thinking in that moment.

Eren then smirked playfully and winked at Jean before turning on his heels and heading back the way he came. At least with this, Jean would be aware that he had no intention of letting him go. That he now belonged to him and he would do everything in his power to make sure Jean became his. That he would make him happy.

Jean blinked then clicked his teeth in annoyance. The bite still hurt a little, thank god, his uniform would cover it up. But he would need to get medical attention later. He had even drawn blood that son of a bitch. He then began to fix his shirt, hoping the blood wouldn't stain his uniform. God knows how hard it was to get out of clothes and he didn't need anyone speaking about him behind his back at work.

His cheeks were bright red with embarrassment, he and Eren had only been reunited today at class. Now he was making a move on him despite only having found out they were mates. God knows he had no idea of what to say despite the millions of thoughts rushing through his mind. He was so fucking embarrassed and annoyed at Eren teasing and taunting him like that.

But from now on he would have to wear clothes that covered his neck until he healed. Thankfully he had a first aid kit that came with the apartment in case of emergencies. God knows he didn't need anyone talking about this. If Marco or his mum knew they would freak out. Their protective modes switching on to alert.

* * *

" _Eren?! You bit him?!"_ Armin yelled loudly. Though he knew he had a reason behind it and they were fated mates, that had been very rash on his half. He could at least attempt to be kinder to Jean. He knew Eren was loving this whole situation of being able to now have some power over Jean. But that didn't mean he had to act like a full-on douchebag and tease the poor guy.

Being an Omega was anything but easy in this world, the repression, conflict and harassment they received was anything but easy. Having to be treated like the scapegoats for society. Jean hadn't even mated yet and though Eren was his fated mate, he could at least be gentler with him. Hell, though Eren was a stubborn shit he could at least try and be romantic.

The poor guy got enough shit from society without Eren, having most likely tolerated it his entire life. He knew that he had a long-term crush of Jean, though he was stubborn about it when teased. But being subtle couldn't hurt could it? Otherwise he may scare Jean off instead. The opposite of what he wanted.

Eren pouted, he had expected to hear this from Armin when he told him. He couldn't help himself, he didn't want to risk another Alpha attempting to make his move on Jean. He had been crushing on him since he was 15 after all, you couldn't expect him to be rational or patient when Jean's sweet scent wafted up his nose like a sweet perfume.

" _I know you like him and that he's your mate. But seriously? You didn't even try and be romantic?!"_ Armin hissed. God damn it, he really never learned, did he? There was such a thing as being subtle. Given their past of fighting each other and getting into arguments, abruptly confessing he liked him wouldn't exactly go down smoothly.

Eren stopped and felt a pang of guilt wash over him. When he got desperate he didn't really think rationally, he let his emotions get the better of him. He had wanted to approach Jean for a while but when he smelled Jean's scent and saw him in those clothes he lost it. His primal desires coming to light and taking all of his self control not to make a move.

His thoughtful dreamy look as he stared at the stars, that tight uniform and his cheeks flushed from the cold. He felt like he was going insane, his instincts running wild at the sight. "I know I just…. I like him so much Armin" he replied reluctantly. He had been in love with Jean since they were in middle school. He just couldn't control himself when he was around him.

He heard Armin sigh down the phone, though he didn't sound angry just frustrated. Sometimes he felt blessed to have a friend like Armin in his life who always had his back. " _Just give him some space for a few days Eren. The poor guy will be pretty shaken up"_ Armin warned. If he really wanted to seduce or make a good impression on Jean, he had to take it slow.

Eren sighed, he knew Armin was right. He had come on pretty strongly and teased Jean which he wouldn't appreciate. But at least with the bite people would know he was his omega. "Sure thing" he replied wearily. He then hung up and shoved his phone in his pocket. Damn, he really had stuck his foot in it this time, hadn't he? He wondered if Jean would even come near him again.

* * *

Jean stood in a daze by the till silently, the bite no longer stinging. But he kept absentmindedly touching it. The feel of Eren still dancing across his skin, remembering the moment. He had never been so scared and yet surprised in his entire life. Stunned that Eren didn't attack him and yet stunned that he went as far as to mark him like that. He didn't know what to say.

He at least had a first aid kit at home to tend to it. Make sure it didn't get infected or anything. Damn, he had really sunk his teeth in, damn Alpha being so rough with him. They were all about control and dominance. Always needing to be in charge and making sure things went their way. He wouldn't be surprised if Eren would continue teasing him.

Work was one of the places he could have time to himself aside from his apartment. Now that Eren knew where he worked, no doubt he would be paying visits more often. Great, so now he had to attend college with the guy as well as have to serve him at work. Things just kept getting worse and worse by the minute, he couldn't contain his joy.

At least he now had a better excuse to avoid Eren and wouldn't go into heat for a while. That would at least give him some peace for a month or so until the wound healed up. He would at least be grateful for that, but he had no desire to get close to Eren whatsoever. He was the type who bragged and showed off, yet was quick to criticize others who didn't agree with him.

He had no desire to make a guy like that his partner. He wanted someone who genuinely cared about him and respected him as an individual. Not some obnoxious shit like Eren, no way in hell. Why had things had to end up this way? Why did nothing ever go smoothly? Hadn't he suffered enough with being rejected by Mikasa and being born and Omega?

Eren had been bored into a wealthy Alpha family. His mother was strict for sure and a Beta, but she had lived the easy life after marrying Eren's father who was a famous doctor. Thus, he had been pampered his entire life. Everything had been handed to him on a silver platter his entire life. He had no idea what it was like to work hard for something or even be treated badly for society because of your identity.

No wonder he would tease him and make fun of him, by society standards he was lower class. He was an Omega, seen for primarily breeding children and nothing more. Though he worked hard to break those standards. Wanting to show he was more than what society made him out to be, that he was worth more than what Omega's were made out to be.

One of Jean's co-workers, a senior student from their college named Ymir. She was a known Beta, thus seen as an average citizen. But she was in a relationship with another Beta named Krista. They were happy and neither cared about their status either, in the food chain they were seen as normal or average. But they were happy and lived a content life together working towards their future.

Ymir saw the uncomfortable look on Jean's face, though she tended to mind her own business Jean was an ok guy. She got along well with him and he was rather fun to hang out with. "You ok Jean? You look like you saw a ghost" she replied abruptly her tone showing vague signs of concern. Understanding if he didn't want to talk about it, it was his own business after all.

Jean jumped upon hearing her voice, having been so lost inside his own head he had never even heard her. Still locked in the memories of what had happened earlier between him and Eren. He then rubbed the back of his head nervously averting her gaze "Y… Yeah. I'm just a bit tired I guess" he replied awkwardly. I mean he wasn't exactly lying after all, he was feeling the effects of his shift.

Ymir softened and then sighed heavily, he would owe her big time for this. He was a hard worker and he had performed like a trojan this entire shift. The guy deserved a much-needed rest. She then patted him on the back semi roughly causing him to jump out of his skin. He then turned to look at her nervously, trying not to give away the mark that Eren left on his neck.

"You can head off. I can handle the clear up myself" she replied in a semi friendly manner. She could use the head-space and Jean had already worked all of his hours anyway. So, he was cool. She would cover for him if something came up, honestly Jean was one of the few guys on their course that she could stand.

Jean shot her a grateful look and then quickly headed to the changing room. Honestly, by this point all he wanted to do was go back to his dorm room, make dinner and maybe ask Marco to come over. Honestly, after tonight all he wanted was to have a chilled-out night. No more excitement for him thank you very much. He had more than enough for one night or even a week.


	4. C4: Hooked on you

**The wait is over, the update you have been waiting for has arrived.**

 **Mikasa scolds Eren for his behavior and Mikasa has a word with Jean about what happened. And Sasha shows her happiness to see her best friend again**

 **Eren and Jean make up and Marco shows his concern**

 **plenty of fluff and feels**

 **Please follow, favourite and review**

"Jean?! What the hell happened to you?" Marco cried in panic. He had an angry looking bite on his neck that had not been there before. It was still semi fresh as shown by how red and angry it looked. There were the marks of where the teeth had sunken into his flesh, though he could only hope that Jean had not been forced against his will to do anything.

Despite his status as a Beta and not being able to match up to an Alpha, he would always stand up for Jean. He would never let anyone hurt his best friend and get away with it. He knew the dangers that Jean would face as an Omega and he would do everything in his power to make sure none of this worst dreams would come true. That Jean would stay safe until he was consummated with his mate.

Jean blushed, pulling on his hoodie tightly, wanting to hide it from sight. Damn Eren, why did he have to leave it in one of the most obvious places a person could. But thanks to him he wouldn't be going into heat for a while. He could still feel Eren on him, the healing reminded him of the sweet pain of Eren's bite. How much the Alpha had wanted him and how hard he had restrained his desire for Eren to kiss him.

That was what annoyed him the most, his primal urge as an Omega to be held by his mate. The desire to feel the primal sexual connection that only an Alpha and Omega could understand. But those feelings were for Eren Yeager, someone whom he doubted even loved him in that way. Hell, the guy was probably a playboy given his Alpha status and cocky personality.

"Nothing, just leave it be" he muttered. Marco was the type who never let things go if they were serious. Jean had always been careful about being an alpha and the bite mark meant an Alpha had sunk their claws in. Though it would keep away any other Alpha's who picked up on his Omega scent, there were stronger Alpha's who would attempt to take advantage of him.

He had always been aware of the dangers he would face because of his ranking. Which was why he had been taking medicine to repress his heats since he hit puberty, so even when he was around an Alpha even in heat. The effect they had on him and his scents affect on them would not be as strong as it usually would be.

Marco's eyes darkened "It was Eren wasn't it" he replied. For all he understood the strong connection between the two, the guy couldn't have been subtler about it? He was treating Jean like a prize. Teasing him, now marking him and showing up at his work and treating him like a toy. Though he knew that not all Alpha's acted like that, he hated how obnoxious Eren could be about his status.

Jean was his best friend and he had helped protect him for years. He didn't like how Eren was treating Jean. He may have been an Omega and labelled "A bottom feeder" but he still deserved respect. He had a right mind to find Eren himself and punch him square in the face, but for a Beta to attack an Alpha unprovoked. That was way too dangerous and would end up with him being punished for it.

Jean blushed, bowing his head. There was never hiding anything from Marco, he wouldn't let this go. He cupped the bite mark on his neck shyly "Just drop it Marco. At least I won't be going into heat for a while" he muttered. Thanks to Eren marking him he wouldn't be going into heat due to his body recognized that an Alpha had imprinted on him. However, once the bite healed he would be back to using his suppressants.

He could at least thank Eren for the temporary break from his meds, though he was still having a hard time accepting their new relationship as mates. Wishing he could have gotten someone more decent and sweet, male or female. But he knew that there was no changing fate, so he would just have to wait and see what became of their relationship in the future.

Marco frowned and slumped down, despite being a happy go lucky kind of guy. When it came to his friends or loved ones, Marco could become the scariest stone-cold guy you would ever meet. He peered at Jean's neck, the angry marks glowing as if they were on fire. What made him angrier was that Jean would suffer for this more than Eren. He would be teased and made fun of now that his Omega nature was showing.

Beta's never had to worry about being bitten, it was a symbol of marked mating between an Alpha and an Omega. To prevent Jean from being put into danger because of his identity, he would need to cover it up. He then sighed heavily "Let's go to the nurses, you should at least cover it up until its gone. Then you can make up an excuse" he muttered. If it was left capable of being noticed, unwanted attention would follow.

* * *

" _You did what?!"_ Armin spat in frustration. What had Eren been thinking? He knew that Jean was Eren's fated mate but what he had done was wrong. In a sense he had forced himself on Jean. It had only been 4 days since the two of them had realized their bond as mates. While Eren was casual about it, Jean on the other had would be freaking out. Eren was being unbelievably selfish about this.

He was doing whatever he wanted and playing all sorts of mind games with Jean instead of being honest about his feelings. It was best he just tell Jean about his crush on him regardless of how embarrassing it was. Teasing him like this for a reaction would get him nowhere and simply create more of a distance between the two of them.

Eren huffed, an air of animosity lingering around him. He hated that Armin was giving him shit for this. He had only been making sure that other Alpha's would know to stay away from Jean. He would stop going into heat until the bite healed, and nobody would bother him. He couldn't risk someone else laying their eyes on Jean and attempting to steal his fated partner.

He had never been good at the mushy stuff, he was better at being seductive and flirty. If he tried to be romantic with Jean he would just look like a damn idiot, he couldn't risk that. Besides, when he looked into those golden brown orbs he felt his heart skip a beat and every instinct in his body want to pin Jean to the ground and kiss him till he couldn't breathe.

Mikasa sighed, she couldn't understand their bond as she was dating a Beta. But she knew what Eren had done was wrong. When it came to your mate it was about controlling yourself. You had to respect the personal space and wishes of them. Though many Alpha's abused their dominance and in return abused Omega's, she knew that Eren was better than that. Which is why she was so upset at him.

Jean was a sweet and gentle person, if not as hot-headed as Eren. However, he had a sense of rationality that Eren seemed to lack. No doubt he would be conflicted about what Eren had done to him. "You should apologize Eren. I know you love Jean and deep down you know what you did was wrong. You need to apologize to him for your actions" she replied in a stern tone. If he didn't do it willingly she would force him to.

Eren growled and glared at Mikasa, his green eyes shiny with frustration and rage. Why did she always have to act like a know it all? It felt like no matter what he did she was always patronizing him. It was fine for her, she was dating a Beta so heat and rivalry was not something she ever had to worry about. She had no idea what kind of pressures he was under.

Mikasa said nothing, her black eyes hard and sharp. Unwavering in her opinion, she knew what Eren had done was wrong. He knew that too and until he admitted that to himself she would not stop scolding him. As his adopted sister, it was her job to keep him on the straight and narrow. She knew that if he hurt Jean in any way even by accident, it would tear him up inside.

The two continued to sit in silence staring at each other, the tension so strong you could feel it in the air. Meanwhile Armin sat shaking between them, wanting to speak up but not daring to disturb either one. Eventually, Eren relented. A heavy sigh escaping his lips, he knew if he didn't she would never let this go. She would make him feel bad until he apologized to Jean for what he had done.

"Fine, I'll go apologize. But I don't see what I did wrong" he grumbled. He wanted to do more than bite Jean, but for now that was all he could do. He didn't want to push him, and it took everything he had to restrain himself around the guy. But he hoped that in the future they could at least have some heated sessions together without the sex. He was desperate to touch his Omega.

A small smile spread across Mikasa's face, though Eren could be a brat he could never ignore his moral compass. He was a good guy deep down, his stubbornness and temper tended to hide it. "Good, I can't be keeping an eye on you all the time. You need to grow up sometime Eren, your 18. Take some responsibility for once, yeah?" she said sternly. For all she loved Eren to bits, she couldn't neglect Sasha or her own life all the time.

Eren clicked his teeth, why did she always have to bring his age into this. He was a teenager, acting rational and mature was not something he knew how to do yet. He wasn't someone who matured as fast as the likes of say Armin or Marco. He had always been the type of guy to think with his heart instead of his head anyway.

She then sighed heavily and got to her feet, her dark hair willowing in front of her face like a curtain. "I have to go, I promised to meet Sasha. But think about what I said Eren" she replied sternly. They had promised to get lunch together and stay over the night. Their busy lives as college students often putting a strain on how often they could see each other.

As she left, Eren slumped in his seat sulkily. He had always been a sore loser ever since he was a kid. But he did know that Mikasa was right, he had never been the kind of guy to think things through. He was a live in the moment kind of guy. Meanwhile Armin simply watched his friend sulk, he had known him since he was a kid. Though he had grown up somewhat, he still had a long way to go before he learned to mellow out.

* * *

Jean sat sulking quietly on a bench, staring into the cup of coffee in his hand. He was tired and frustrated. Somehow, he couldn't get Eren out of his mind and what happened that night at his work. He had no idea of what this meant between them, for all he knew Eren could be fucking around with him. They may have been mates, but Eren didn't seem like the kind of guy to take this seriously.

He had never had a relationship with anyone before, boy or girl. He had spent so long pining over Mikasa that he had never had time to think about anyone else. Now that this whole situation with Eren had come up he had no idea of how to feel. Sure, he could appreciate and admit that Eren was a very attractive guy. His deep green eyes, his lightly tanned skin and messy brown hair. Just thinking about it made Jean's cheeks heat.

But he had a shitty personality and he was treating him like a toy. Fucking about with him for the fun of it just because he could. He didn't want that in a mate, he wanted someone who genuinely cared about him. But sadly those kinds of people were the hardest to find, yet he knew he could never fight fate. As much as this frustrated him to no end.

"Jean! Oi, Sulky face!" a loud voice called. She had heard from Mikasa that he was upset about something. But she would not let her best friend feel like shit as long as she was around. As long as she was able to do something to make him feel better and make him forget his troubles, she would be content with that fact.

Jean snapped out of his daze to look up, before he could think he was nearly knocked over by Sasha. Semi curved over the edge of the bench due to the way she had impacted him upon making physical contact with him. Barreling herself at him and pulling him into a hug, luckily not spilling semi hot coffee on him.

Sasha gripped his head in her arms tightly, pressing his face against her chest. Though in the past he had been embarrassed about the way she showed affection, over time it just became normal between them. Sasha had always been a very expressive girl and shamelessly showed affection. Though people had believed them to be a couple in the past. They shared a strong sibling like platonic relationship.

He shifted in his seat and awkwardly patted Sasha on the back, unable to move due to how tightly she was hugging him. Knowing she wouldn't let go until she was done having her moment. When Sasha gave you a hug, you didn't fight it. You just let it happen until she had gotten all of her feelings out and projected onto you.

"Nice to see you too Sash" he replied in a muffled voice. But she wouldn't be his best friend if she didn't greet him in this most awkward and unexpected way possible every time they met. But he admittedly did enjoy them, when he was feeling his worst her hugs had always made whatever problem he had faced at the time so much better.

"Sasha, I think he can't breathe" Mikasa replied calmly. She knew the two had been friends long before she started dating the Brunette. But she trusted Sasha, knowing she was not the type to cheat. Though in the beginning she had been jealous of her other relationships, she had now come to not be bothered by it and even found it amusing.

Sasha blinked and then removed herself from Jean in a panic "Crap, I'm sorry Jean. Its just been so long" she babbled in an apologetic tone. She hoped she hadn't spilled coffee on him or anything. Her appearance now reminiscing a puppy whom had been scolded by their owner for getting too excited around meeting someone new.

Jean smiled weakly "Its ok Sash, good to see you too" he muttered. Since getting into college and her being in a relationship with Sasha, the two of them hadn't been able to hang out as much. The reason he and Marco spent so much time together was due to their dorms being nearby each other. That and the promise he made to Jean's mother to keep an eye on him. That was a promise he would never break.

Sasha straightened up, flashing him her usual dorky smile. Her wavy brown hair tied up in a usual ponytail. Wearing a blue denim button up with no sleeves, a pair of black ripped jeans and black and white ankle converse. She was also wearing a silver ring around her finger that Mikasa had given her shortly after they started dating. She never took it off and kept it close to her always, showing her love for the other girl.

Mikasa approached Jean, immediately able to smell Eren on him. Seeing the hidden red mark under his hood left there by her brother. Her eyes sharpening, he really had done a number on Jean. Now he really had an excuse to apologize. The poor guy must have been terrified when it happened, being attacked randomly by an Alpha and not being able to fight back.

She was wearing a red pleated skirt that reached her upper mid-thigh, a pair of black stockings that reached her knees, a green khaki jacket that reached her butt and a white T shirt with "approach with caution" in black on the front. She too was wearing a matching ring on her finger like Sasha's. She looked as beautiful as always, but Jean had happily accepted she didn't feel the same way. Simply seeing her as a close female friend like Sasha.

Mikasa softened, a frustrated look on her face. She felt so bad about how recklessly her brother had acted. Though she had told Eren to apologize, she couldn't help but feel responsible. She had always kept an eye on him despite living with her uncle because she knew just what kind of antics Eren got up to. But now she felt he may have gone too far.

Jean saw the expression on her face, knowing immediately what was up. He had known her since middle school after all. The main cause of her problems had always been linked to one person in particular "Eren again huh?" he replied. She really was too good to that jackass brother of hers. He didn't know how lucky he was to have someone who cared about him that much.

Mikasa shifted but nodded awkwardly. She bowed her head in shame, annoyed at Eren's actions. "I'm sorry, Eren means well. He's never been good at handling his feelings well" she replied. She knew that Eren had been crushing on him since middle school and had tried to help him out. But over time, his cockiness had gotten the better of him and often got him into trouble.

Jean was stunned, Mikasa had come all this way to see him simply to apologize for Eren? But this had nothing to do with her, sure they were like family. But he was old enough to learn from his mistakes. He bet her uncle was just as annoyed about her babysitting Eren, but given she was 18 now she was old enough to do what she wanted.

Sasha sighed heavily and folded her arm across her chest "Mikasa told me what happened. I swear, I have a mind to chew Yeager out myself" she grumbled. She had always known that Eren had a thing for Jean, but there was such a thing as being subtle and romantic. He had a lot to learn from his cute younger sister. She swore she could eat her up sometimes.

Jean blushed and absentmindedly rubbed the bite mark again. "I… It wasn't that serious. I mean I was surprised, but it could have been worse" he replied awkwardly. At least he didn't take advantage of him. Sure he had been scared at how Eren had been so bold and touched him so familiarly. But the fact that he had not gone through with what he had expected him to had been a relief.

Mikasa sighed, Jean was such a nice guy sometimes it hurt. She could understand why Eren would fall for him. But that way of thinking would get him into trouble, especially as an Omega. "I had a word with him earlier, he'll apologize eventually. He knows what will happen if not" she replied. They had been having arguments since they were kids and he knew that her temper was as bad as her uncles.

Jean blinked, Mikasa had managed to persuade Eren? He had no idea how she did it? Maybe because she came from one of the pure-blooded Alpha clans? Or maybe it was because she was the niece of Levi Akerman? He then gave her a grateful expression "Thanks Mikasa. You're a good friend" he replied. Though he had once held such strong feelings for her he thought he may go insane. He was glad to have her as a friend.

Mikasa smiled and then approached Jean and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Jean, you're my friend. Your Sasha's best friend. I'm not going to abandon you when you need help" she replied. She would always protect the people she cared for with her life, in any way possible. That included the best friends of her significant other as well. They were her family after all, and she had to keep them safe.

* * *

Jean headed back to the dorms quietly, seeing Sasha again had put him in a good mood. Her hyperactive playful self always lifted his spirits no matter what troubles came his way. She was like the little sister he never had. As lonely as he had been as a child, the friends he had now made him forget he had ever been alone. He was truly lucky to have them.

To see Mikasa again after all this time and for her to show her concern meant a lot to him. he had always been glad they kept things on good terms as he respected her deeply as a person. But he hated that despite having developed her own relationship and working towards her future. She still tended to chase after Eren, which wasn't fair to her or Sasha whatsoever.

Suddenly, he spotted a figure sitting outside the entrance to the flats where he was staying. Curled up and hunched over near the steps, as if they were waiting for someone to come by. Upon close inspection his eyes widened, a look of utter awe on his face as he saw who it was. None other than the same guy whom had bitten him a couple of days ago outside of his work.

Eren was sat hunched near the steps with a deep-thinking expression mixed with anger on his face. He looked so annoyed that he didn't doubt if anyone so much as looked at him the wrong way he would snap. He sighed heavily and approached the brunette male quietly. Though he was still mixed with many complex emotions after what had happened that night outside of his work. After all, before then the two had barely said a word to each other.

Upon reaching the stairs, he kicked Eren's foot to get his attention. He had learned to approach with caution and yet be abrupt when it came to Eren. As risky as that was to attempt. But should things get heated he was more than capable of standing his own against Eren, status or not. He wasn't going to take any shit from Eren again.

Eren looked up quietly with sharp eyes, but visibly blushed when he saw Jean standing over him. Remembering what Mikasa had said to him earlier and still doubting that he had done anything wrong. What person had ever acted rationally around the person they liked? Nobody that was who, being in love made you do crazy things.

"Mikasa told me you two had a fight" he replied casually. A very one-sided argument mind you which he had coming. But it was best not to mention that, or it would just be fanning the flames. Eren had never been the type to admit he was wrong outright until he had time to stew about it first. He was just that type of guy.

Eren shifted, why would she tell him to apologize if she was just going to speak to him anyway? He hated how she interfered in his life so much, he wasn't a kid anymore god damn it.

Jean smiled to himself in amusement, one thing that hadn't changed in all these years was how Eren sulked. Whenever he was pissed or annoyed about something he would hide and sulk somewhere. "She seems happy with Sasha. I haven't seen either of them so happy before. Seems like they were made for each other" he replied. He'd love to catch up with them both sometime, like old times.

Eren softened, though it was stupid he was often jealous of Mikasa. Because once Jean had been so obsessed with Mikasa that it caused fights between the two. Wishing that Jean could look at him the same way he did her. However, he wouldn't take away Jean's friends no matter how jealous he got. He knew they were fated for each other, but he could never control his emotions. His feelings and frustrations getting the better of him.

Jean rubbed the mark on his neck awkwardly, they couldn't leave things like this. They needed to make up, they were 18 after all. Pissy playground arguments were no longer appropriate. "You want coffee? I was going to relax in my apartment anyhow" he offered. He may have been mad at Eren for what he did. But that did not mean he was not willing to sort things out between them.

Eren looked up quietly and nodded, when frustrated he tended to remain quiet for long periods of time. He tended to stew for a bit before he was ready to speak his mind once more. But when he was around Jean, as frustrated as he got because of his urges. He felt a sense of peace that he hadn't felt before, maybe it was to do with their bond.

Jean sighed and then started up the stairs "You best follow me, unless you plan on sitting here" he replied. It was amazing how much of a kid Eren could act despite being an alpha. No wonder Mikasa worried about him so much. The guy seemed incapable of doing anything without facing some kind of problem or carrying some kind of doubt on his mind.

Eren slid off the edge of the stone wall of the stairs, then started to follow Jean obediently up the stairs. Slowly peering at his figure, his buff form, strong legs, and that ass. yep, he loved Jean's ass. His green eyes gleaming in a predatory way. he would make his feelings known, but he would try to restrain himself this time. _Try._


	5. C5: Talking it out

**I'm back, we have Tsundere EreJean and lots of fluff**

 **They talk out their problems and what happened, but make up. Mikasa, Marco and Armin all get involved**

 **hope you approve of the new chapter**

Eren sat silently on the couch, his knees tucked under his chin as he stared into oblivion. He was still annoyed about Mikasa and Armin having belittled him like that. But he knew deep down they were right. They were his best friends and he had relied on them since they were kids. They had always helped him going astray and they shared a family like bond. When Armin's grandpa died, Eren and Mikasa had helped support him until he was sent to a foster home.

They had played together, having talked about their dreams as Alpha's. All they would achieve and eventually finding their fated mates. Now as teens, everyone aside from Armin had found his mate. They had to consider their future and the well-being of their mates, their happiness and their feelings. They were a team after all, they had to work together. Relationships were a two way thing.

Mikasa had chosen to be with a Beta, having chosen love over her status. Despite the fact a lot of other people didn't approve, nobody dared go against her or her uncle. Eren had now found his Omega but he had gone the wrong way about declaring their new relationship. As per usual he had let his pride get the better of him which led to their current situation.

He had to make amends, what he had done was wrong, but he hadn't been able to help himself. Jean was obviously aware of it himself, that he released pheromones that himself and other alphas would be able to detect. But if anything were to happen to Jean because another Alpha was interested, he would lose it. While other alphas would use him for status or for power, he genuinely cared about Jean, he wanted to make him happy.

But at least he had one piece of luck on his side, compared to other alpha's when Jean was not in heat he could still smell him. But when he was in heat, it became stronger so other alphas would become acutely aware. While to him Jean would become intoxicating, like fine wine. Due to their fated bond, he had a connection physically, emotionally and psychologically. They could feel their chemistry and fate within their very being, it was hard to put into words. Only other omega's and alphas could understand.

But being a teenager, he was not as good at being composed or level headed about this matter. Alongside his long-term feelings for Jean, he was also his mate. How could he restrain his feelings when he was around his crush and his fated partner? Sorry that he wanted to express his desires when he was around him. He knew this whole situation was a serious matter, but what person ever thought rationally when in love. It was supposed to make you act crazy and unlike yourself, it was never easy but something he felt for Jean strongly.

He knew for a fact his mother would berate him for acting in such a way and less than how she raised him. But the heart wanted what it wanted, and his yearned for Jean. Every minute of every damn second. She had always taught him to a well-behaved boy, but since he was a child he had always held a rebellious streak. He followed his own heart and intuition, but this often went two ways, good or bad. But he learned from his mistakes better that way.

It was then that he heard footsteps and Jean appeared from the kitchen. Still looking hesitant, given his guard was semi up. However, he placed a cup of coffee in front of Eren quietly. Despite the problems between them, he was not going to stop being hospitable and polite to Eren. He was being the bigger person here; his mother had always taught him to be an admirable young man.

They were supposed to be talking this out. Despite the frustrations, doubt and panic that he felt, ignoring it would not make it go away. He and Eren were classmates and would be stuck together for the remainder of their college years. So being on good terms wouldn't be such a bad thing, but given they had no way of avoiding each other they didn't really have a choice.

"Here, you look like you need it. I don't really drink it around this time but, I keep some just in case" Jean replied hesitantly. He could smell the tension in the air, it was so thick you could cut it with a knife. He needed something, anything to make it feel clearer in here. Any stronger and he would feel like he couldn't breathe. He couldn't run to Marco about all of his problems, there were times when he needed to stand alone.

Eren just nodded gratefully but he didn't move. Even now with the stubborn expression he was wearing, Jean was just as cute as ever and it drove him insane. Part of him wanted to lunge at Jean and kiss the crap out of him. Taste his lips, bite him all over, make him gasp and cry. Claim every inch of him as his mate, embrace all of him until they passed out. He wanted to possess and love all of Jean, sweet sighs and sounds filling the room.

But he knew better, if he attacked Jean a second time he would freak out and throw him into the street. He had to go about this properly, he needed to let him know his feelings were genuine. He was sure that Jean would have faced many unpleasant situations as an alpha. But he would never let that happen again. He wanted Jean to know he was safe with him and he would never hurt him, nor would be allow anyone else to harm him.

Jean sat quietly on a nearby seat, watching Eren with curious and confused eyes. He hadn't seen Eren this sulky since high school and honestly it brought back a lot of humorous nostalgia. But it was also a relief, allowing him to feel more at ease given all that had happened until now. This moment making him feel like mating with Eren wouldn't be so bad, unless he ruined the moment somehow.

He was acting a little more like himself compared to the confident, seductive and forceful alpha he had met that night at work. It was still hard to accept that the Eren in front of him and the one he was with now were the same person. How easily Eren was capable of changing his personality made it seem like he was a different person or carried a split alias. Eren really was hard to understand sometimes, it was a wonder Armin and Mikasa didn't show their frustration.

He sipped his tea quietly, he never drank coffee this late and reverted to tea. It helped relax him and helped him concentrate when he was studying, plus in this moment he needed it. Given he was having flashbacks about the last time they saw each other. Eren's hands running all over him, being pinned to a wall. Wondering what was going to happen to him. Yes, he was still shaken up over it given he had little to no experience physically with either gender at this point.

Eren peered at Jean quietly, his eyes cold and captivating eyes staring at him. Their shine gleaming in the low light of the flat. Not saying a word and yet impacting Jean with his silent presence. Accepting their attraction towards one another, but also that their lives were now involved with each other's. They had yet to fully mark one another, but they were involved in one another somewhat. This moment allowing him to fully appreciate his partner.

He was so beautiful, his omega, his mate and his fated partner. His lightly tanned skin, his hazel eyes, his eventual forming abs. He was the sexiest thing he had ever seen, puberty having done its job well. And he was his, they belonged to each other. Their bodies and even fate knew that, it had just taken them as individuals to understand that. However, he could have gone about expressing this differently to Jean. But he hadn't thought about that at the time.

But he had to apologize, he had scared Jean and he knew Mikasa would not let it go until he did. It was now or never if he ever had any hopes of building a relationship with Jean, they had a bond after all. He shifted and sighed heavily under his breath, he had to get this over and done with. The longer he left it the worse it would get, the last thing he wanted was for Jean to keep distancing himself from him.

"I… I'm sorry. For what I did at the diner and freaking you out. I… I just got so excited. Knowing you're my omega, that you and I are… bonded" he replied in a reserved manner. He knew if he let his frustrations get the better of him he would make a scene. The last thing he wanted was to chase him away. He had thought about touching, kissing, snuggling with and being intimate with Jean. Everything a normal teenage boy would think about with his crush. Only in this case, it was because he was his omega too.

All mates longed for one another, yearning for them, seeking their company and presence. No matter how far apart you were, you had a connection. Able to sense when they sought each other out, or when they were in danger. He had yearned for Jean since they were 15, now knowing that they were fated to be together. Who wouldn't get excited and a little full of themselves? I mean he acted the same way around Mikasa back in the day.

The desire to show off or even mess with them in hopes of gaining their approval and attention. It was a basic instinct and playground methods, but still a traditional flirting method that all people used. He had just gone overboard and instead of being sexy or playful, he had instead scared Jean and made him feel uncomfortable and threatened instead.

Jean blushed, shifting himself and the memories of what happened after work coming back even stronger. He had never had a relationship before so being touched like that was not something he had ever experienced before. Sure, he had experienced love and attraction, but being so shy and awkward back in the day. He had no courage to approach his crushes let alone being able to become physically intimate with them.

But he knew what Eren meant, there was a connection between an alpha and an omega. The pheromones that he emitted and the scent that Eren emitted were the sign that they were meant to be together. It was like a drug to them, taking away any sense and reason until they were officially bonded. But now, thanks to Eren biting him, his heat would be less overwhelming, and his scent would linger on him.

People would know he had been marked, that another alpha had made a move on him. Meaning he would be in less danger that he usually would as an Omega. Which Jean was slightly grateful for. He had unknowingly protected him from any possible attacks from anyone who would attempt to harm him in his weakened state. For all that Eren could be an ass, he had his moments of being kind.

His eyes filled with intensity, averting his gaze from Eren. Knowing he would become nervous if he did. "You scared me Eren. I know Alpha's are higher ups and used to being in control. But I'm not a toy, I'm a human as well as your mate" he snapped beratingly. There was so much he couldn't say to Eren, knowing if he did he would lash out and get upset. If they fought, they would only distance themselves from one another, which Marco would only scold him for later. But he couldn't help being on edge.

He really thought that Eren was going to force himself on him. He hadn't been able to fight back and knew what would happen if he did. He had been a wreck in the aftermath and even Marco had been angry. He was even more frustrated as he had hoped to build a bond and repair he and Eren's relationship as a whole. I mean their relationship had been strained since high school, but they needed to repair it now more than ever.

It was an alpha's job to protect his mate and establish their bond. To keep him safe from danger and make their relationship official, then mate with him. So far, he was making a mess and not doing a good job as a mate. A female Omega's job was to mate with an alpha and bear his child. A male omega could also be impregnated, but also to serve and obey their alpha's. To the crueler alpha's out there, they saw Omega's as nothing more than breeders or pets.

But Eren was not like that, he treasured Jean and all that he was capable of. All of his values, skills and assets. He saw him as an equal, he respected Jean and wanted nothing more to be happy with them. Hell, he knew everything about Jean, he had paid attention to him and listened to him. Hell, he had even asked his friends about what kind of guy he was in hopes of bonding.

Eren tightened his grip around his legs, he knew he had acted rashly and even Mikasa had called him out on that. But hell, he couldn't help but want to tease Jean. He was so cute, it drove him crazy. But they had plenty of time to adapt, bond and grow before any form of fun was had. So, he could take his time, but that didn't mean he couldn't make moves and fan the flames just a little.

"I… I want to make it better. We can't avoid each other forever, you know it and I know it. I want to move past our differences and my mistakes. I want to understand you, bond with you" he replied in frustration. He wanted to try with Jean, he wanted Jean to accept him and see the man he truly was. Sure, he wasn't perfect, but neither was Jean, but both of them did respect each other. That's what he wanted their relationship to be based on. Respect, love and trust.

He didn't want another Alpha to make a move on his mate, he didn't want to lose Jean. He did genuinely care about him, more so than any alpha that would take advantage of him. He wanted to prove that. He knew that Alpha's were feared due to their power and influence, but he used his for good means. He hated Alpha's who were sadists and loved nothing more than to abuse and belittle Omega's.

Jean blinked, taken aback by Eren's serious response. He never expected Eren to speak such words of wisdom. But he had to agree with him, and he did appreciate that Eren was trying here. He knew he was in the wrong and he was apologizing for his actions. He was trying to be a better person and explain his feelings towards him. Truth be told he found it rather cute, seeing the usual cocky brunette become so awkward.

He peered at his own cup, watching the tea ripple. Gripping his hands tightly on his lap, trying to muster what courage he could manage. "If you really mean that, would it kill you to attempt to court me? Hell, being a gentleman or charming wouldn't kill you" he grumbled. Yes, he was a romantic at heart. Ever since he learned he was an Omega he dreamed of a happy ending with his beloved Alpha. Yet Eren's stubbornness and cocky attitude was preventing that.

Was he so afraid of acting gentle and affectionate because his reputation would be ruined? Most of their college classmates attended the same high school as them, they knew what Eren was capable of acting like. He wasn't known as the suicidal bastard for nothing. If he suddenly started acting like a decent guy, then maybe people would respect him a little more.

Eren softened, he wasn't good at being romantic. He had always been awkward in that area, but he knew how to charm and please. Yes, despite how cocky he could be he was hella awkward too. His father had never been a good role model, so he never knew how to act like a man per say. He expression himself through his emotions, he never was good at using his head and thinking clearly. Not like Armin or Mikasa.

But he knew how happy that would make Jean. They had both changed since their years in high school. Sure, their personalities were somewhat the same, but they weren't the same people they used to be. He chuckled under his breath "I guess not" he replied in amusement. If it made Jean happy he would do it. If it meant they were closer to being together, being a couple. Anything to be with his mate.

Jean sipped his tea, feeling calmer and relieved. This was the first time they had spoken to each other properly since learning of one another's identities. It was awkward, but it was also a relief. "We're both freshman, we both have exams. But we also have free time, yes?" Jean explained in an insightful manner. They had a lot of work to do in the upcoming weeks, but they would have time off to relax and socialize.

Eren looked up, a confused expression on his face, there were times he really didn't understand Jean at all. He had always been an honest and abrupt sort of guy, never one to beat around the bush. "Yeah, why do you think I came to you now. I'll only stress out and lose my temper, its hard to concentrate on personal matters clearly when your studying for your future".

Jean felt his cheeks heat, he had experienced crushes before sure. But he had never been on a date before, nobody in high school seemed to give him so much as the time of day. Now, he was having the chance to do over. He then sighed under his breath, how was it even after all these years Eren could be so clueless? Way to kill a romantic mood, common sense really didn't come easily to him did it?

"Eren, what I'm saying is. When we both have time off, that is. If you… we could, maybe go on a date?" he asked awkwardly. It would be a good way to bond and act like a couple, instead of Eren treating it like he was a booty call. I mean that was the impression he had got that night, especially with his teasing and cocky attitude. Like it was all a game to him.

Eren stiffened, his eyes wide. He then raised his head and turned to look at Jean with wide eyes, like a deer in headlights. You could almost imagine some roses or glitter behind him with how excited he looked. "You… you mean?" Eren replied. Had Jean finally accepted him? Were they official now? God so many thoughts were rushing through his head, but what he did feel right now was happiness and excitement.

"We're not a couple, yet. But we are seeing each other, all I'm asking is that we do couple stuff. Makes me feel more like this is a serious thing, than you just using me as a form of amusement" he replied shyly. God what was he saying, though he was being serious it felt so mushy. He was tying to be serious here and explain to Eren that he wanted to create a loving relationship as mates. Yet, he was treating it like a business proposal.

Eren leapt off his seat and lunged at Jean, taking the latter by surprise. He was so happy he felt like he would cry. Nuzzling his face into Jean's neck, breathing in his mate's scent. A low grow of happiness emitting from his throat. "Thank you, Jean, thank you. I promise I'll make it up to you" Eren rambled as he nuzzled against him. He was so happy he was giving him this second chance to make a better impression. Anything so he would stay by his side.

Jean blushed as his alpha pressed himself against him, his arms wrapped tightly around his neck. Eren was certainly toned and soft, his scent musky and alluring. He had to admit, he liked this better than being pinned against a wall. He slowly wrapped his arms around Eren, rubbing his head affectionately and holding him gently. He felt a sense of comfort like this, wishing their first meeting as mates had been different. But without it, it wouldn't have led to this moment.

* * *

"Well, at least you don't have to worry about Mikasa chewing you out anymore" Jean replied casually leaning in the doorway. In fact, she would be rather pleased, without a doubt Sasha would visit and vent her excitement. She had always worried about Jean and his situation, being a Beta she would never understand the bond between mates. But she did care for him and would kick the ass of anyone who hurt him.

Eren pouted, he was one to talk with the sibling relationship he had with Sasha. But thanks to her influence, Mikasa had learned to dote on someone else. "She just cares. She's always been a maternal figure, its just how she is. I just wish she'd vent more of it onto Sasha" he muttered. He hated being teased about his relations towards his adopted sister.

Jean chuckled, he didn't know why but maybe it was guilt. But Eren was acting somewhat like a child. Though he had to admit, he was easier to deal with when he was sulky like this. "I'll keep in touch about the date, just don't blow me off short notice" Jean warned. He would need to make it up to him if he pulled a stunt like that. Sure, Eren could be clueless, but a stunt like that would be beyond it.

Eren scoffed, just what kind of guy did he think he was? He took relationships very seriously, especially this one. "Like I would. I'm not that stupid" he replied defiantly. Hell, now he wouldn't be able to think of little else. Armin and Mikasa would be telling him to talk about something else until the day itself. Even his mum would be teasing him about this when she found out.

Jean blushed, how was he supposed to act now? A handshake, a hug, hell a kiss? How was he supposed to send Eren off? I mean, their relationship had changed a little but not much, but the talk had helped. He felt more self aware and bashful, his body now craving Eren's touch. The need to show his Alpha attention and affection, his instincts kicking in.

Eren must have caught on, figuring out what Jean was worried about. A small smile appearing on his face, he may as well reap the benefits of intimacy. He never knew when he would get another chance. "Hey, want to try again? I promise I won't bite this time" he teased. He wouldn't do so again unless the moment hit, and Jean was comfortable. He knew not to push his luck if he had any hopes of getting into Jean's good books.

Jean stiffened, his cheeks reddening to the same colour as Mikasa's scarf. This was his first time kissing Eren, hell kissing anyone. Like he said, he wasn't exactly the most popular guy in high school. However, it did feel right, and he was comfortable with doing so. "S… sure" he stammered. Eren better not try anything funny though, pushing his luck was not a good idea in this moment.

Eren then reached out to grab Jean's chin playfully, tilting his head in his direction. So, he could look at Jean's eyes and admire his flushed face. Oh, how cute he looked right now, he could just eat him up. He tilted up on his heels, given he was 2 feet shorter than Jean. He then locked lips with the hazel eyed boy, finally able to taste his lips. Closing his eyes to enjoy the moment before it came to an end.

His lips were so sweet and soft, like honey. Making him want more, but he had to pace himself and restrain himself or he would get carried away again. This was the moment he had imagined, ever since he was 15. Now he was finally able to experience it, it was even better than he had dreamed. Being able to kiss the boy he had loved for so long.

Jean didn't know what to do, simply gripping the side of his door with one had for support. Closing his own eyes as Eren kissed him, god he was such a good kisser. He felt like his lips were melting. It just felt so right, like it was meant to be. Be it because they were mates or because of Eren's feelings, but the kiss just felt so perfect. Unplanned, out of the blue, yet it felt so natural.

Eventually the two parted, Jean a little flustered given it was his first kiss. But he had enjoyed it, he would consider kissing Eren again. But when he felt a bit more comfortable doing so. Eren grinned sheepishly, feeling happier. Knowing they would be able work this out and continue to bond as mates. "I guess… I'll see you around. And that date too" he replied shyly. God he was acting like a schoolboy.

Jean rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, but he wanted to smile so badly. He couldn't wait to tell Marco about this. Why hadn't Eren kissed him like this the first time they had met? Then maybe he wouldn't have been so pissed at him for his actions "Yeah" was all he could manage. His mind a mess, still lost in the moment that this wasn't a dream.

Eren then turned on his heels and headed down the stairs to his own apartment. A spring in his step as he left his mates home. He felt like he was dancing on cloud nine, nothing could bring him down. But he gave Jean a wave goodbye before leaving, part of him didn't want to leave but they had class tomorrow and he needed to prepare.

Jean watched him leave, so that was his Alpha. Someone capable of acting both like a confident playboy and a stubborn yet adorable ass. But at least he now knew a bit more about him. He then closed the door behind him, feeling a sense of relief and comfort. Compared to last time, their bonding had felt so much more natural. Like lovers, like crushes. If only Eren could act like that all the time.

* * *

" _You kissed him?!"_ Marco cried in surprise. What had he missed out on? Since when were he and Eren on good terms? Last time he checked Jean had been frustrated and rather angry about how Eren had made himself known to Jean. Yes, they had talked about what had happened. But he never things would lead to this. He had thought they would never cross that bridge with how stubborn they could both be.

Jean sighed, he had expected Marco to act this way. The last thing he knew about was the aftermath of being bitten by Eren at work. He hadn't really kept him up to date much with what was going on. "Yeah, me and Eren had a talk. We got out our feelings and he apologized for what he did. Honestly, I never knew Eren was capable of being so vulnerable" he confessed, his tone hinting amusement.

Marco softened, relieved that they had worked things out. But he never thought things would lead to this. _"So, what's gonna happen now? I mean you are mates and all"_ he asked somewhat hopefully. He wanted Jean to be happy, he wanted him to have a true bond with his mate. Yes, he was interfering but for the benefit and wellbeing of his best friend.

Jean shifted feeling embarrassed, god now he was acting like the bashful schoolboy. He had hoped to be cool and casual about this, but he just couldn't calm down. "We… we're going on a date, at some point. Y'know, to do couple stuff" he explained insecurely. God, what if things went wrong, what if Eren forgot? He couldn't help but think about a worst case scenario.

Marco smiled, he could practically sense the nerves and awkwardness Jean would be showing in that moment. But he was happy that things had taken this awkward but pleasant turn. " _Well I'm happy for you Jean, if Eren is going this far to make an effort he must care about you a lot. But just be careful, but also take it easy. Don't lose your self-awareness"_ Marco warned. If he tried to pull another stunt like last time he would let rip on Eren.

Jean nodded, understanding what Marco was getting at here. Just because they were making improvements, didn't mean Eren couldn't attempt another stunt. "Yeah, I hope so. Mates or not, if he messes up again he's going to need to go all out. I may be an Omega, but I'm not going to let him screw me over" he replied. He had his own pride after all.

Marco was relieved, even after all that had happened Jean still stayed true to himself. It was really admirable. He was strong willed, and he respected that, even with his Omega status he never let anyone push him around. " _I'm glad Jean, but if anything goes wrong or you need help. I'm always here"_ Marco replied encouragingly. Jean was his best friend, status or not he would always be there for him when he needed someone.

Jean smiled, Marco really was the best friend a guy could ask for. When he had he gotten so lucky as to find a guy like him? He could always rely on him when he was at his worst and down on his luck. "Thanks Marco, I appreciate it" he replied then hung up. That pep talk was all he needed, after talking to his mate and his best friend. Things seemed to be making sense again.

* * *

"So, you talked things out" Armin replied. Good to know Eren had manned up and finally done something. He really had acted rationally and not considered Jean's feelings at all. But at least he had taken responsibility. Eren nodded shyly, the feeling of Jean's lips still lingering on him. He wanted to smile so badly but he was trying to remain calm. Knowing he would make a scene if he did, which he wanted to avoid.

Mikasa smiled, glad that Eren had taken their advice for once and done the right thing. In the past he never listened to anyone and often found himself in trouble, he really had grown up since their childhood. "I'm proud of you Eren, Jean was really upset after what happened" she replied. He was becoming more of a man, which she was relieved about.

"So, what happened? Was he mad? Did you fight?" Armin asked worriedly. It was no secret that when upset or frustrated Eren wasn't the type of person to act calm and rational. If they had made up nothing serious had to have happened. But that didn't mean he didn't worry about how Eren had gone about it. How he had managed to handle the situation.

Eren looked confused and slightly annoyed, he didn't use aggression and violence to solve all of his problems. He had grown up since his childhood, why did they always suspect him? "You know I'm not a kid anymore, sure I was upset and frustrated but I did behave. Hell, we've even planned a date" Eren snapped defiantly. Then he realized what he just said and blushed, annoyed for getting carried away.

Armin looked stunned, so they went from avoiding each other to planning a date. What had he missed? How had they both been left out of the loop? Usually Eren never shut up about such matters, always feeling the need to share his opinion. He had a feeling that Jean had been the one to control the conversation to make such plans.

Even Mikasa was a little surprised but relieved, however Eren couldn't mess this up again. She leaned over and took Eren's hand in a comforting manner "Eren, we know you love him. But try to show your feelings, I know its hard. But Jean won't understand otherwise" she reassured him. Feeling awkward and embarrassed was a normal thing, but communication was also key to a healthy relationship. Though Eren wasn't good at expressing his feelings unless it was anger, he needed to try.

Eren softened, as always Mikasa was right. She always knew what to say and how to make it better. "Thanks, Mikasa, could you help me plan. Please? You always know what to do" he begged hopefully. She would know all sorts of good dating spots and how to make a good impression, her uncle had raised her to act like a lady. Or at least nothing like him.

Mikasa sighed, though she cared about Eren. He still needed to learn how to stand on his own two feet even after all this time. "I can give advice, but you're on your own. Jean will appreciate the effort. Think about his hobbies and interests" she suggested. She would always look out for him, but he was a big boy now. He needed to do his own research on Jean.

Eren frowned but agreed, though because Mikasa was already in a relationship she would have more experience. But he expected she wanted him to learn for himself, which he understood. Mikasa had her own ways of helping those in need, depending on the situation at hand. He just hope nothing went wrong again.


End file.
